Photograph
by arysoakheart
Summary: I'm slowly losing it, but, that picture- his picture- was the only thing keeping me sane. A bit AU. Afterlife. Chris/OC. Seven Part shot for DanaIsis.
1. Contact

**Title:** Photograph

**Prompt:** Request from DanaIsis

**Fandom:** Resident Evil: Afterlife

**Pairing:** Chris/OC

**Part 1/5**

**A/N: **Hi, ya'll! This is a multi-shot that has been done for the amazing and talented writer, DanaIsis. Featuring everyone's favorite S.T.A.R.S member, Chris Redfield; this is the first Resident Evil fic I've ever written- so, be nice, please :)

**Present Day – Redding, California. **

The distorted static from the radio was the only sound that met my ears as I pressed the side of the radio; no voices, no screams, no shouting…just air and static. I sighed unhappily and moved from my spot on the cracked roof, the toe of my boot catching on it as I passed. I stumbled, but didn't fall; it's basically what I've been doing for the last four years now, stumbling…but never quite falling. My eyes drifted upward, starring into the cloud and smoke covered sky, the sun's heat beating down upon me, laughing. Using the back of my hand to wipe the beats of sweat the profusely dripped down the bridge of my nose, I sat down upon the shanty old lawn chair that had been sitting up here for god knows how long. It's been a year since I've had any human contact. After escaping the hells of Raccoon City I sought refuge in one of the only places that seemed to offer it, that meant traveling westward and avoiding contact with the undead…which was getting harder and harder to do everyday. My back slumped against the tattered stripped lawn chair, the heels of my equal dirty and tattered brown boots finding their way in the small cracks that continued to form; I was afraid that this building would collapse any day now. I glanced to the right, usually where a forty-five year old male would have been sitting; his name was Samuel, he was good company up until he was ambushed by a horde of the undead some months ago. I then glanced to my right, usually where a woman in her mid-twenties would have been, a patch covering her eye, hiding the injury that resulted during the time she had tried to flee the influx of undead that moved into the cities four years ago; sadly, a year ago she was preyed up and devoured by a group of the walking dead along with five other members of the group that I once called my friends. I was the last one left.

I pushed a few strands of my raven black hair away from my face, attempting to pull the strands that had somehow stuck themselves to my neck in the process. The heat was unbearable, and smell of rotting flesh was strong in the air; flies buzzing as vultures fed on the infected flesh, unaware that they themselves were being contaminated as they feasted. "It's hot…isn't it?" I asked, glancing around as I awaited an answer, but alas, I was alone, totally isolated from the world that was crumbling around me. It had become a reoccurring thing…me talking to myself and sometimes, if I listened closely, I could still hear his voice. I was slowly loosing it; I had already accepted that fact. My hand slowly snaked its way into the pocket of my torn jeans, the tanned, now tinted red as the sun burned them, hand grouped around the pocket, searching for the only image I had left. I pulled the picture from my pocket; its edges were worn with age, and the colors had began to fade do the sun's kisses that had been bestowed upon it each time I took a glance. I was slowly loosing it-but this picture, _his picture_, was the only thing keeping me sane. I looked upon the memory; my graduation cap sitting lazily atop my head, our broad smiles taking up most of the picture as he wrapped his arms around me, congratulating me on my outstanding success. I could feel my lips twitching into a smile, but it never came, it was almost as if I had forgotten how to smile. It was a lost emotion, one that I had buried deep inside. Chris was dead, just like everyone else I loved. It surprised me how quickly I accepted the death of my mother and sister, how I accepted the death of my grandmother and grandfather, how I accepted the death of my aunt and uncle; but to accept the death of Chris was unbearable. Knowing that he died without knowing how much I loved him. I glanced down next to me as the radio sounded, but by the time my eyes met the yellow walkie all as was still, and quiet. With the picture still pinched between my fingers I slowly slipped it back into my pocket; keeping it safe, if I lost that than I might as well be dead. My eyes continued to glance at the yellow instrument, wondering if I had heard things.

"Hello?" an anxious voice asked, the radio beeped, signaling that the other speaker was off the air. I didn't move for a moment, frozen with shock. I really was loosing my mind; although, I have to say, this was the first time that I had ever hallucinated hearing things from the radio itself. Very hesitantly my hand stretched, reaching for the device; hands trembling, and palms sweating. I swallowed hard, my throat burning from the lack of water, my lips chapped and cracking. I silently prayed that the device would speak again, just a word just one little word- "Hello? Is anybody there? Hello?" the voice asked again, this time the request was loud and clear, all background noise of the static had seemed to disappear; the device vibrated as the person continued to speak. The woman's accent was unusual, hell, her voice was unusual. It took my brain several moments to realize what was happening; my lips parted slowly, my voice uneasy as I spoke.

"Hello?" I repeated her words, my words forming slowly. I had expected the voice to return almost instantly, overlapping mine. My finger released the black knob and I listened, all was quiet, so quite that I could almost hear my skin boil as the sun beat down on me.

"Oh thank god!" the voice rang, the enthusiasm that raced though the words startled me; the radio slipping from my sweaty hands as it fell back onto my lap with a thud. I held my hands up as if to touch it would have burned me, they shook, but not with fear…but with joy. "Are you still there? Hello?"

"Yes, yes. I'm still here." I answered as I grabbed the radio, quickly pressing the button with my blistered finger. My heart beat rapidly against my chest, blood boiling to such a point that I could barely stand it; and for the first time, in a long time…I smiled. It was painfully done though, my lips cracked the smallest amount of blood staining my lips; it was a bitter sweet moment. "You don't know how happy I am to hear another voice." I sighed, closing my eyes as I leaned back in the old chair; listening to it creak beneath my distributed weight.

"No, you don't know how grateful we are to hear your voice _again_." I knitted my brows together had the woman's choice of words. Again? What could this woman possibly mean; maybe I really was loosing my mind. Maybe none of this was actually real; I hearting what I wanted to hear, my subconscious filling in the blanks when I needed them. "We heard your distress call a few weeks back, but, our equipment got scrambled. When we didn't hear back from you we thought you had-"the woman stopped short, deciding that she didn't need to finish her sentence, it was pretty obvious that she thought I was dead.

Maybe I wasn't going insane. I let my head hang low in relief, my hair falling across the back of my neck once again. "I'm the last one here. They rest are all dead." I breathed out, now standing from the chair to look over the edge of the building I was standing atop. The drop was quite away down, and the height was quite a way up; none of those undead bastards were going to be smart enough to get me up here. The radio crackled again and fear surged though my body; it can't die on me now.

"Where….located….far…Los Angeles." Were the only words I could make up though the static. I hit the yellow piece of equipment with the palm of my hand; smacking it to and fro as it continued to breakaway, threatening to take the last bit of humanity and sanity I had with it. "Hello? Hear…me…there…"

"Yes! Yes!" I yelled, my lips pressing against the speaker. "I can hear you! I'm currently in Redding, California; just a few days walk from LA!" My voice was frantic and laced with fear by this point; I was on the edge of breaking, giving it all up. "Please, can you hear me?"

"Redding…come…prison…hello?" All was silent a few moments later, the static remained to a minimum on the walkie, and it's crackling floating in the air. I starred at the object as though it had offended me in some way. With an outburst of anger, and a quite good arm, I threw the walkie across the roof; a scream of anger rising from my throat. I panted as I slumped to the ground in a heap of muffled sobs and pitiful groans, my knees digging into the concrete. So close, so fucking close! My teeth gritted, the heals of my hands coming up to rub my eyes of the tears, but more spilled; hot and salty on my lips. Now I wished I had imagined all of it. There were more survivors, and she said we…we! As in more than one; for all I know there could be a whole compound of survivors out there…Chris could be there. Maybe he wasn't dead; four years is a long time to go without contact maybe, just maybe…

Maybe was just enough to get me off my sorry ass. I didn't want to leave confides of the roof; leaving meant subjecting myself to those creatures, I wasn't even sure if I was going to make it or not. My heart clenched as my boots unwillingly propelled me towards the dirty old knapsack that sat a small ways away from the chair, resting on the ratty old sleeping bag that served as my bed for the past few months. I knew I couldn't stay up here forever…but I sure was hell was thinking about it. I had two options; die up here, or die out there. I bit my bottom lip, weighing the only two options that I had, the photograph weighing heavily in my pocket.

It took me longer than I had expected to get down the steps of the building. Every few steps I would look back, scaling the wall as I looked back up the flights that I had already descended, wondering if I had made the right choice. One hand kept a hold on the slowly corroding metal railing that served as my crutch while my knees shook as I continued. The odor was unbearable as I reached the last step, a sliver of sunlight shining though the crack in the door that was chained shut. I stopped, sweating rolling down my forehead, drenching the shirt that already clung to my body. Part of me didn't want to do this…but the other part knew I had to. I slowly unraveled the chain from in-between handles; the metal burning from the heat outside the door, taking a deep breath a wave of heat and sunlight washed over me as I opened the double doors…

**Two years before the Outbreak- RCPD (Raccoon City Police Department)**

"Aya Mraz?" I snapped my head up from the newspaper I was reading, my legs uncrossing from their professional stance as the deep voice rang though the unusually quiet room; for a police station this place sure wasn't very busy. My doe eyes looked up at the man. He was stall, probably about six foot at the most, he looked like he was well fit for his age…except for the beer belly that was growing, but well hidden behind his belt. I nodded anxiously as I stood up, pushing any loose strands of hair behind my ear. "Nice to meet you, Miss. Mraz. I'm Lieutenant Daniel Sanders." He introduced himself, a meaty looking hand stretching towards me in a friendly gesture. I shook it firmly, trying to be as professional as possible. Why was I even here? School. I just wanted to get my last year of college done without any hassles, but, it doesn't' look like life felt being very generous to me at the moment.

"It's nice to meet you." I replied as I drew my hand away from his, clutching my jacket in my hands as I stood in front of him, dwarfed by his height. He gave me a toothy grin and readjusted the belt atop his belly before clearing his throat, jerking his head towards the hallway to our right.

"Let's go talk in my office, shall we?" he asked, placing a hand on my shoulder. I nodded quickly and nervously as he began to lead me down the hallway; tossing a few 'hellos' and 'good mornings' to the workers as they stuck their heads from their offices, watching as with suspicion as I entered the room; the door shut behind us loudly, rattling the glass. I watched as Ltd. Sanders walked around to sit behind his desk, the name plate shining rather brightly in the somewhat dull light of the room. I glanced around, noting all of the awards and certificates that lined the wall; I didn't even have time to count how many times he had gotten 'Officer of the Month' before he cleared his throat with a chuckle. My brown eyes starred at him, it was completely obvious that I was incredibly nervous about being here. "Why don't you sit down, Miss. Mraz. So we can discuss how we are going to tackle this project of yours." Yes, the project, that's why I was hear. You see, I was currently studying journalism at the University of Chicago; and of all topics for me to be assigned I somehow got landed with 'American Security'. What better way to study it than to get my hands on the S.T.A.R.S unit here in Raccoon City; I mean, it wasn't more than a six hour drive from my hometown, plus, the school said they would pay for my hotel stay. I sat down slowly, my eyes still dancing around the room as I tried to calm my nerves. "Okay, so," he folded his hands atop his desk and awaited for my undivided attention, he momentarily had it. I was shy girl, not used to dealing with the intimidation of authority. "How are we gonna do this?" he finally asked, sighing as he sat forward, elbows resting on the desk calendar that was filled to the brim with events.

It took me a few moments to finally find the right words, but, I'm pretty sure they were clear enough for him to understand. "Well, I need to do a report about American Security." The man at the desk scratched the underside of his chin, the stubble making an annoying scratching noise.

"That's a very broad topic, Miss. Mraz." He grunted, resting his hands on the table again. Good thing I was well prepared.

"Yes, I understand that. Lieutenant." I explained, resting my hands in my lap as I gathered the last bit of courage that I had. "I was hoping I could shadow one of your members in the S.T.A.R.S unit." He looked at me for a moment, his lips twitched slightly. "I mean, even though it's still a fairly underdeveloped branch of the system." I added. He looked deep in thought; I bit my lip, knowing that my request was going to be declined. Then we'd have a problem. If that happened I would be forced to venture to the District of Columbia, and the college wouldn't pay for that trip. A slight nod of his head caught my attention, but the tension still lingered in the air.

"I think we could arrange that." That one answer, that one simple little answer shattered the tension in the room. A smile finally breaking across my face as my shoulders twitched; it I wasn't in the presence of a superior I would have jumped up and danced around the room, fist pumping to an invisible rhythm. "How early did you want to start this, Miss. Mraz?" he asked, my inner happy dance faded into oblivion as I nodded my head.

"As soon as possible."

When I said as soon as possible, I didn't realize how literally the man had taken it. Not a day, not a month, not a week…but a total of exactly twenty minutes and forty-five seconds I found myself down at the other branch of the RCPD. It was no bigger than the regular branch that it had formed from, but, it was significantly nicer, cleaner, and definitely better kempt than the other department. Ltd. Sanders led me down a series of corridors and hallways, though several doors big and small. I couldn't help but notice that the door we were walking towards was clear in the scene; I could see several distorted bodies moving about behind it, and the glass looked…steamy? It was until we got closer to the door that I realized where I was being led to…

"You better be dressed boys!" Sanders called into the room as he cracked the door open a bit, a plume of warm steam snuck though the door way. I could hear a few questions being asked, a few snickers here and there and that's when the doors opened. My initial reaction was to cover my eyes, not wanting to witness what these men hid in their jeans, but, when the door opened completely the men looked more shocked than I did. I could feel my pupils growing as Sanders beckoned me inside of the locker room, a few men chuckling and whistled as we walked through the door, it closed behind us. I kept my eyes trained towards the tiled floor admiring the aqua blue patterns that lay within them, my cheeks burning red with embarrassment.

"What's goin' on here, boss?" I looked up upon hearing the unusual accent; it was thick, and it wasn't hard to notice the twinge in it, especially when he said 'going'. He was diffidently from the South. I wish I hadn't have looked up though; even though it happened fast, it couldn't have happened fast enough, for I saw everything from the waist down. I gasped and covered my eyes quickly, the boy doing the same as he grabbed a towel from the bench beside him.

"God Dammit, Emerson!" I heard Sanders shout at the young man, from what I saw of his face he couldn't have been more than twenty-two years old, "Show some respect, son! You're in the company of a lady!" I heard the boy's fellow officers howl with laughter, and I could only imagine how devastated and red-faced the boy was by now. "It's safe now, Miss. Mraz." Sanders informed me, placing a hand on my shoulder. "But, it's not like there was much to see in the first place." The officers snickered, leaving Emerson to fend for himself, wrapping the towel around his waist as he took the jokes like a man, trying his best to ignore them. "Redfield!" Sanderson shouted, a voice answered from the back of the room; I'd never heard a voice like his before, it was quite soft, and unemotional in a sense. Needless to say, I was captivated by it already.

I moved beside Sanders as he led me towards the back of the room where the voice had answered, our steps in synch as I followed him quickly, listening to him praise the man that I was about to meet. "He's an excellent addition to this team, Miss. Mraz, I assure you; you'll learn more from him than you would from any of these other little bastards, trust me." He said reassuringly as we rounded the corner, stopping at a set of lockers, thankfully blocked by another set from the rest of the nosey officers. I had to contain a gasp as I watched the man in front of me; his arms muscular, tendons rippling within his shoulders as he placed a pair of boots into the locker…nothing but a towel draped around his toned waist, it was barely resting against his hips. "This is Chris Redfield, the officer you'll be shadowing." I wasn't sure if someone had turned the showers on again or if it was just me, but when this man turned around I felt my cheeks flush a deep shade of red, one that even my tanned skin wouldn't be able to hide. A smile, almost resembling a smirk arose to his thin lips, I gulped. His eyes were a shade of blue that I had never seen before. Specks of water still glistened on his chest as it rose and fell slowly, his hands now resting on his hips, the snow slipping momentarily; I swear I almost fainted.

"It's nice to meet you…" his silky smooth, and somewhat husky voice trailed off, an eyebrow rising. Name, that's right…

"Aya. Aya Mraz." I stumbled upon the words, mentally cursing myself. I hadn't even noticed his outstretched hand until he chuckled. I cursed myself again as I thrust my hand towards his, getting a firm grip on it after several tries, I hoped he didn't notice them trembling.

"Well, it's nice to meet you Aya." The way my name rolled off his tongue made me shiver, the way his eyes held mine captivated me and scared me, and the fact that my heart felt as if it had detached it's self from my body made me sick to my stomach, but in a good way.

**Additional A/N: Part 1 of 5, done! Hope ya'll like this :) More CR in the next chapter, pinkie promise!**


	2. Lousy Shot

**Title:** Photograph

**Prompt:** Request from DanaIsis

**Fandom:** Resident Evil: Afterlife

**Pairing:** Chris/OC

**Part 2/?**

**A/N: **Thanks DanaIsis, bloomsky, and Rickii101 for reviewing! Sorry this took so long to get out; Christmas is a big deal in my family! Lol

**Present Day- Redding, California**

I was surprised that my body could wedge it's self in between the small space that was provided by the toppling building, leaning on its side against another one. I had only been walking for six hours when I came upon a group of undead that was too large for me and my little ole' pistol to handle; their groans and moans filled my ears as they echoed in the wind, serving as a warning to the weary traveler. With my back pressed against the simmering wall I took a deep breath, wiping the sweat drenched hair away from my face as peeked around the corner, the gun felt heavy and foreign in my hand as I held it down by the side. Nothing was moving escape for the old news papers that fluttered by. Breathing a sigh of relief I slid down the face of the hot wall, barely feeling the concrete as it scraped my back. I suppressed a cry that was rising in my throat, welling behind my eyes. Everything ached; my head, my legs, my arms…my heart. Everything; I was beginning to have doubts on wheter or not I was going to make it to the so called prison alive and un-infected. Well, actually, the undead didn't seem to be infecting as much these days…just digesting. The sun was unbearable to walk in, and I had to stop every few minutes to catch my breath, and check for the occasional working car; but it was a lost hope. I placed the backpack behind me and leaned against it as it supported my lower back, a fresh sigh of relief and contentment sounding from my lips; the gun lay in my lap, balancing on my knees as I drew them up to my chest. I knew I could stay here long, they'd eventually find me, that was inevitable.

I could feel my hand moving towards my pocket; almost as if looking at that picture was an unconditioned response…it was almost as if I needed it to function. Needed _him_ to function; after all, this one piece of paper was how I had made it thus far. The edges were more crinkled than I had last remembered them being, the edges dog eared over from the constant rearranging within the pocket. The color of my black graduation gown and cap had faded to a light gray, and the handwriting on the back was almost unrecognizable. That was party my fault to begin with, this was the only photo that I kept after our split, and it wasn't by choice. I could it tapped to the mirror that was in the hidden within the visor of the driver's seat. I didn't know that this would be saving my life. I could feel my eye lids dropping, exhausted from the walking and heat, my heart beat against my chest still, keeping me alert. I had already decided that I was going to sleep unless I made it to a secure rooftop somewhere, and I couldn't do that, then I just wasn't going to sleep at all. But, alas I fell into a semi-deep slumber, the picture held in the palm of my hand, our faces smiling up at my sleeping figure. I didn't know how long I had been asleep, but, the sound of rustling awoke me. My first instinct was the grip the gun that was still positioned in my lap, but in my frantic state it slid from its place, clattering to the ground. The picture fell from my lap as well, my foot found that quickly, trapping it beneath the heel of my boot.

Just as my foot slammed onto the photograph a groaning emerged from somewhere in front of me; my heart raced in my chest, palms sweating, and breaths coming in small rasps of panic as I reached down for the gun, my eyes never leaving the being that standing in front of me. I should have been thankful that it was only one of them and not a whole horde like they usually travel in these days. I was terrified as the pistol trembled in my hands, threatening to slip from the sweat that was pouring off my body. The zombie let a throaty growl/moan slip from its lips as it stumbled towards me, its feet moving faster than I had anticipated. I squeezed the gun in my hands tighter as the creature neared me, its arms held out, ready to grab and rip at my skin. My lips trembled in fright as my finger pressed against the trigger….

**Two years before the Outbreak- RCPD (Raccoon City Police Department)**

"I'm a lousy shot, Mr. Redfield." I informed him, holding the gun tightly in my grasp, pointing it at the sheets of paper that were painted with makeshift targets, almost like the ones that they had at those cheap fairs that if you hit one you could get a gold fish. Unfortunately, there was no prize for hitting one of these; it just meant that you might survive another day on the job. It wasn't that I thought I couldn't shoot, I absolutely, positively _knew_ that I couldn't shoot to save my life. Trust me, I'd tried to win a goldfish since I was seven at those games…I never one once. The incredibly good looking officer standing next to me chuckled, though, it was muffled by the ear protectors that he had positioned on my head a few moments earlier, the pair of goggles digging into my skin; I'm sure I looked extremely unattractive. I was scared as hell when I walked into the RCPD this morning, seeing Mr. Redfield, or Chris, as he liked to be called, sitting in the break room; his shoulders hunched as he drank from the mug of coffee that steamed before him, a half eaten breakfast sandwich always sat in the same in place. It was my second week shadowing this man…and I had absolutely nothing to put forward into this article except the fact that Chris had amazing bone structure and the physic of a male model.

I glanced to the side as I heard the muffled shuffling of feet, seeing that Chris had stepped off to the left side of me; his dark black RCPD shirt clung to this body, outlining every muscle he had. I could feel my heart quicken in pace just by the sheer fact that he was standing so close to me. "We'll see, Miss. Mraz." He chuckled, his soft spoken voice sending shivers up my spine. I jumped slightly as a few more pieces of paper dropped from the ceiling, startling me. I pulled the trigger, grimacing at the recoil that the gun sent. The sensation traveled up the length of my arm, making it feel like jelly. I closed my eyes and gritted my teeth together as I let off a few more shots, I didn't need to be able to see to know that I had missed every single one of my targets. I could feel my cheeks flush red, he must have thought I was whimp. I mean, I'm doing an article on American Security for god's sake! You'd think I'd have at least one part of me that was knowledgeable on the subject, but alas, I had not a bone of that in my body. I opened one eye first, grimacing as I noticed that I had managed to miss every single target, each bullet hole punched the outside of the white paper.

"You really are a lousy shot." He commented. I ripped the ear protectors from my head as I looked at the smug look on his face, I was dumb enough to take the goggles of yet, knowing there would be a nasty looking imprint where they had dug into my skin. I set the giant black headphones down on the table and looked at him; my cheeks instantly flushed a deeper shade of red. His smile sent my stomach into frenzy of fluttering butterflies and his rippling muscles made me sweat, that, and the fact that it was about eighty degrees in this room.

"See?" I rounded on him, resting against the table as I crossed my arms over my chest. "I told you, and, why do I have to do this anyway? I'm doing an article on American Security not a shooting rang." I mumbled quietly, he chuckled and stepped closer, his big hands scooping the headphones up in them in one swift movement. I shuddered.

"You did tell me." He said his voice softer than slick and flowing like a stream of crème. "I'm making you do this so you can include a bit about our training, might make for an interesting section." He paused for a moment, a smile breaking over that beautiful face of his. "If you could hit that target." If it was possible for my face to get any redder it would have been, I rolled my eyes slightly. "Come here."

I wanted to protest, but he already had a grip on my black sweater, pulling me closer. I complied, as I felt the soft hands against the thin fabric, sending a shiver up my spine. He pulled me until I was in front of him, his heavy hands placing the ear protectors back on my head. "This isn't going to work." I warned him, my voice small as I felt him slip the gun back into my hands. His movements were gentle as he positioned my hands in the right spot, the soft skin pressing against my own fingers as he clasped his hands around mine as they rested atop the gun, giving them a reassuring squeeze.

"This will, trust me." He said lowly, "This is how I learned it." I was staring to doubt that as I felt his hands on my waist, commanding me to spread my feet apart wider. I did as told, trying to keep my somewhat labored breathing down to a minimum as I tried to return it to hit's normal rhythm. I licked my lips to keep from sighing as he repositioned my arms. "Shoulders back." He informed me. I tried to contain the shiver that protruded up my spine as his hand pressed on the small of my back, the other pulling my shoulders lightly until they were in the correct position. I'd be lying if I said I wasn't upset when the warm feeling was gone. I suddenly got the feeling that I was being watched, but, I wanted to be prepared when the signal to fire was given, so I didn't turn around, even thought I was dying to. I had to suppress a gasp when I felt Chris standing behind me again, his chest pressed against my back as he leaned against me. His body was almost in a congruent stance as I was in as he grasped my hands that were onto the gun, holding them in his own as he helped me positioned my hands. "Nice structure." He commented softly, his breath playing against my ear. I just wanted to melt against him. "Hold it steady now, Aya." He suggested, holding my hands in his as he continued to help me aim the gun at the paper targets that were suspended in the air. "Really think about where to aim before you shoot, okay?" Just as the targets began to move I breathed out, wanting badly to at least hit one target. I practically jumped at the opportunity as a target passed in front of me, my finger pressing on the trigger, but, Chris' own finger stopped mine. "Wait, just be patient." He insisted, his voice was literally driving me over the edge. "Hold it, hold it." He whispered, his chest pressing against my back even more. "Okay, now." I didn't for my eyes to close, but the ear muff typed protectors just weren't doing a good job of keeping the sound at bay. My eyes closed at the sound as I let a few rounds out, feeling Chris' finger move in synch with mine; the buzzer sounded, letting us both know that the round was over. I opened my eyes, a smile spreading across my face as I looked at the bullet ridden pieces of paper; at least two of them actually hit the target, and quite accurately I might add…Chris didn't move form his earlier position, not that I wanted him to anyway.

Chris knew he was good looking; he was cocky, sometimes arrogant, but always put up a front for the 'ladies'. I tried not to get jealous when I saw him shamelessly flirting with the other female officers, I mean, I should be mad. He had more in common with those women then he'd ever have with me anyway, plus, this was strictly business; I don't think falling for, or getting physical with my source of information for my graduating paper would be too smart on my part either. I adverted my eyes to the ground as I watched Chris peal the black shirt from his back, tossing it into the locker. I wish there were more people in there besides Chris and I, it would make this a little less awkward. We were about to go out in the patrol car, he would explain to me what their team does, what he does for team, yada, yada, yada. I didn't want to be nosey so I tried to look elsewhere as he removed the cargo pants he was wearing, leaving him in nothing but a pair of plaid boxers. The butterflies in my stomach returned and I looked up towards the ceiling, trying to rid my mind of the image; it was a good imagine to have, don't get me wrong, but I didn't need to be dreaming of that body was a little less than boxers on…I glanced in his direction again, just as he slipped on a pair of black pants before he sat down, lacing up the boots. When he moved out of the way his locker swung open, the door banging against the other lockers that rested behind it; I frowned as I noticed a picture that was taped to the inside of his locker. The girl was beautiful; strawberry blonde hair, clear fair skin, blue eyes, and a perfect smile to match. You idiot, I didn't expect anything to happen between Chris and I, but him already having a girlfriend never once crossed my mind. "That your girlfriend?" I asked, my finger pointing towards the photo. Chris looked up from his shoe as he continued to tie it without looking; _show off_. He raised his eyebrow and then looked in the direction that I was pointing in. "She's gorgeous." I added in, letting him know I was trying to be nosey, just, merely making observation.

He laughed as he looked back in my direction, shaking his head slightly. I tried not to let the sigh of relief wash over me as I nodded. "Oh." I wasn't sure if he could hear the perkiness in my voice.

"That's my wife." He corrected me, a smirk on his lips. I closed my eyes, biting the inside of my cheek as I tried to stop the sigh of disappointment was threatening the break free any moment. He continued to lace up the other boot as I continued to mentally abuse myself with some of the harshest words known to mankind; he glanced back up and sighed, a smile spreading over his face.

"I'm joking." He laughed, standing up and grabbing the olive green shirt from the locker before slipping it on over his head, covering up the toned stomach that made every woman swoon. "That's my sister, Claire." I laughed and held my head in my hands as I tried to take everything in. His sister, I repeated in my mind. Jesus, kind of made me wonder what their parents looked like, I mean, it's only natural for two beautiful people to produce such gorgeous offspring.

"Oh," I continued to laugh, I could feel my cheeks burn with embarrassment. "I'm sorry, I- I didn't realize." He looked at me and smirked as he slipped a vest on over his shirt, shrugging his shoulders.

"It's alright." He answered, "By the way…I don't have a girlfriend." He informed me a smirk forming on his lips as I chewed on the bottom of my own. Was her seriously trying to make a pass at me?...

**A/N: I hope you like this! It's really just a bunch of fluff in this chapter lol. **


	3. Are You Gonna Be My Girl

**Title:** Photograph

**Prompt:** Request from DanaIsis

**Fandom:** Resident Evil: Afterlife

**Pairing:** Chris/OC

**Part 3/?**

**A/N**: I'm really glad you all like this! (Esp. DanaIsis) I've had a blast writing it; not much more of it left I'm afraid. Thank you: DanaIsis and Rickii101 for reviewing!

**Two years before the Outbreak- RCPD (Raccoon City Police Department)**

**Week 3**

"When am I actually going to see what you really do?" I pressed. My eyes peered out of the squeaky clean windows of the cruiser, watching as the blurred images of trees, grass, and other cars passed by me. I heard Chris chuckle from beside me, the car's engine revved a bit more as he pushed down on the gas pedal; mind you we were already going sixty in a forty mile an hour zone. He turned his blinker on, swerving into the other lane as the other driver looked at him, eyes hard as he flicked in off, still cursing. I half expected Chris to do the same back, maybe even pull him over and give him a ticket because he "verbally" assaulted an officer, but, when I looked back at his face he looked amused, almost like he was used to it.

"You're seeing it right now." He answered, keeping his eyes trained straight ahead, but not before he looked in my direction. It was a ridiculous choice of attire on my part; black skirt that seemed to ride up my legs every time I moved, high heels from hell to match, and a black blazer paired with a white v-neck…no, I wasn't trying to seduce him, at least, not intentionally. He had told me yesterday that we were going to the Raccoon City Court House to hear the trial concerning the man that tried to blow up the subway stations a few months ago; I mean, S.T.A.R.S was founded the keep the terrorists in check. Turns out, he lied, or as he put it a 'change of plans' occurred. "This is what I do when I'm not disabling bombs or rescuing people." He smirked, eyes trailing up the toffee colored skin of my legs, stopping at the hem of my skirt. I glared in his direction and promptly took my blazer off, draping it over my legs.

"Keep your eyes on the road." I spat, crossing my arms over my chest. He chuckled again but did as told, his blue eyes focusing on the street just ahead. I huffed again, completely unaware that his eyes were on me again; three weeks, and I had nothing to put into this article. I was starting to think that this was all a mistake, I mean, I was taking this seriously…but I wasn't sure if Chris was. "Look," I turned to look at him, becoming aware that his gaze was transfixed on me when he turned away quickly; I tried to contain my smile as I saw his neck flush a deep shade of red…so Mr. Redfield did get embarrassed, I thought he was immune to that. "It's been three weeks-"

"Oh, our three week anniversary! What did you get me?" he glanced back in my direction, smiling slightly. I rolled my eyes and leaned my head back on the head rest that was positioned on the top, letting a groan escape my lips.

"Why aren't you taking any of this seriously?' I groaned, opening my eyes to look at him, he let out a hardy laugh; no wonder why he got away with everything, that smile of his was gorgeous. His teeth were sparking white and perfectly straight, and not to mention that his breath always smelled like coffee and mint. "I'm serious, Chris. If I don't get this paper done, then I don't graduate." I sighed and looked down at my lap, my fingers absent-mindedly playing with the the black blazer in my lap, pulling at the loose pieces of thread. His laughing stopped after a few moments, and I looked in his direction, seeing that he was finally realizing that I wasn't kidding.

"Alright, alright." He repeated his voice somewhat on the defense. "You wanna know what I do, how I do it, and why I do it. Correct?" he repeated the statements that I had asked him earlier that week, except we never got that far into the discussion. He thought taking me midnight bowling was more important; I had to admit though, it was a lot of fun, despite the fact that I slipped on the runway and managed to spill an entire milkshake in this lap, and those didn't happen at the same exactly time either. It wasn't like I slipped and spilled; it was more of the nervous and awkward way I moseyed on over back to the table, cheeks flushed red and rump sore from the spill. He was laughing, tears spilling from the creases of his eyes, but, at the same time he was concerned, asking me if I was okay through fits of laughter. I was so embarrassed that went I sat down my arm knocked his milkshake right into his lap. I nodded, my memory fading as the car came to a stop behind a few other ones; my eyes searched the traffic that was lined up in front of us, it stretched for miles and miles almost.

"Looks like we're gonna be here for a while." He observed, pressing is foot on the break before he placed his hands behind his head. Honking and shouts of the other drivers in the cars that were stuck in this mess echoed in the wind. "Take your seatbelt off, get comfortable." He chuckled. I was stiff as stone, the butterflies in my stomach returning in an instant. I hesitantly unhooked the seatbelt, letting it rest behind me. I crossed my legs very ladylike and moved the hair away from my face, before clearing my throat. "Alright, where do you wanna start?" I clicked my tongue on the roof of my mouth slowly, trying to think of a topic, oh, duh…my paper.

"Um, well, what does S.T.A.R.S stand for?" I asked, knowing that these questions were boring, but, they needed to be asked. I could just fill it in myself, but, I wanted to hear it from the perspective of an actual officer. He gave me a blank stare, sighing.

"What?" he laughed, "You-you don't know what it stands for?" I rolled my eyes and rubbed my temples slightly; I knew he was going to say that.

"Chris," I sighed out heavily, "I know what it stands for, but, I need to hear it from your mouth. In your own words." I pressed, straightening out my skirt as I crossed my arms over my chest. Chris looked at me with that 'whatever you say' expression before he continued. We went on like this for at least twenty minutes, going back and forth between how these questions were stupid, but, he'd finally answer them with short sentences. The only lengthy one I got was when I asked the all important question; how do you do this job. It was exactly the answer I expected to get from a person like him.

"Okay then, fine." I huffed, seeing that he was getting rather bored with the questions I was asking, I wouldn't admit it, but, I was getting rather peeved by them as well. "What made you want to do this then? What drove you to-"my question was stopped short as the small walkie talkie on the dash board crackled, then beeped. Chris' eyes glanced in its direction just as mine did.

"_Eh, Redfield, come in." _The voice on the other end chuckled, the talkie beeped again. Chris held up his hand in apology for interrupting our little session before he reached forward, grabbing the walkie off the dash board he held it up near his face.

"Yeah, Emerson, I'm here." He answered, waiting for the answer from the man that I vaguely remember meeting in the most embarrassing way possible. The man on the other end chuckle again.

"_Oh, Chris."_ He sang, _"You've got a hot pursuit comin' your way."_ I knitted my brows together as I watched a smile spread across Chris' lips; he lived for this stuff, I could tell. He'd been waiting for something like this all day, the only things he'd had to deal with were a few parking tickets, a routine traffic stop, and ticket for driving without a seatbelt on. _"We've been on this guy's ass for an hour. We got a tip that he's got at least five pounds of marijuana in his trunk." _Chris looked over at me, biting his bottom lip slightly. I'm sure my eyes were the size of gulf balls, my hands trembled slightly; this wasn't how I wanted to spend the rest of day. Surely Chris knew this was dangerous, he wouldn't put me in this sort of predicament…

"Copy that." My head snapped around to look at him, eyes even wider than they were before. My mouth hung open in awe, and my legs were beginning to feel like jelly. The radio beeped again, signaling that the man had gotten the message. Within a second the car's engine was roaring loudly, occupanied by the lights that were stationed atop the car we were in; my blood ran cold.

"Chris-what-what are you doing?" I stammered over my words. He glanced in the review mirror before clicking his seat belt on.

"You might wanna buckle up." He suggested a smirk on his lips as he honked the horn. People must have gotten the message because they began to move out of the way. My breathing came in labored gasps as I quickly put the seatbelt on, clutching the bar that my family had deemed the 'oh shit' bar back when I was learning how to drive in high school; my mom used it every time I drove her around, always afraid I was going to hit something.

"Oh my god." I groaned, watching as a car sped past us; it was the only vehicle that was moving faster than ten miles an hour, it had to be the guy that Emerson was talking about. Chris turned the cruiser onto the grassy island that was to the right of us so he could pass over into the other lane. "Chris, could you just- um-please let me out of the car." I practically begged. I wasn't sure if he heard me or not; his whole disposition had changed in an instant. His eyes were hard, and his knuckles had turned white as he gripped the steering wheel.

"You'll be fine. Trust me." He answered, taking a quick glance in my direction; he even mustered up a small smile to throw at me. None of those things made me feel any better about what was going on. Chris was behind the car now, his bumper almost touching the other one; so many things ran through my head at that very moment. My whole life flashed before my eyes, there were so many things that I wasn't going to be able to do because of this. "Um-"his voice was a little quite uneasy as he spoke, his hand finding it's way onto my shoulder as he pushed me down slightly. "You-you might wanna duck down. Just a little." He didn't have to tell me twice, I did as told, slouching in my seat as I covered my head with my hands; fearing for my life. This was stupid, so so so so so incredibly stupid.

"You owe me for this, Chris!" I yelled, my voice muffled by the sound of the sirens that were now going off. I didn't know if we had hit something or not, but, the car came to a sudden halt. I didn't look up, but, I could hear the sound of a car door closing. _"RCPD! Put your hands up, and step outta' the vehicle!" _A part of me wanted to looked up and watch the scene unfolding, but, the other part of me wanted to curl up in the seat and cry with fear. I did neither though; it was as if I was frozen. _"Hands on your head! Hands on your hea-"Aw_, hell. I looked up from my hiding spot; my hair was disheveled and sticking up in odd places, my cheeks burned red with fear, and my hands shook. My eyes slowly scanned the scene in front of me, brows knitting together as I saw…nothing. I sat up straighter in the seat, shivering as my skirt hiked higher up my legs as I leaned forward, gripping the dash board as I tried to see out of the windshield; still nothing. No gun shots, no Chris…and what was even scarier was that there was no perp. Two bodies suddenly slammed onto the windshield, I screamed, jumping back from the window as the watched the officer and a dirty looking man tussling on the hood of the car. I sat there, wide eyed as I watched the fight unfolding in front of me; Chris had the man pinned the hood of the car, straddling his waist as he punched in repeadly. _"I ain't got nothin' in my trunk, pig!" _The man yelled over and over again, trying to shield his face from the blows that Chris was delivering to the right side of his face; I was afraid he was going to kill him. It wasn't until the man somehow got his feet underneath of Chris' stomach did I become worried for the man I was shadowing instead of the supposed drug dealer; the man kicked with as much force as possible, sending the seasoned officer over his head and off the hood of his car.

"Chris!" I screamed, jumping forward in the seat again as the dirty looking man turned and looked at me; he knitted his brows together and advanced towards the car slowly. I watched the man carefully, not making any sudden movements; this guy was diffidently not new to the whole felon style of living, he knew if there was a witness that he needed to get rid of them. _"What are you lookin' at, bitch?"_ he produced a gun from his the waistband of his jeans, pointing it straight at me; I wasn't sure if these windows were bullet proof, but, I was guessing they weren't since the government was giving out an federal funding to the police stations at the moment. He cocked the gun and continued to point it at me. In a flash that man was in a chokehold, the gun dropping to the ground as Chris wrestled the guy to the ground. I know it was a stupid choice on my part, but, I couldn't help it. I opened the car door and jumped out, my heels sinking into the grass as I tried to maneuver my way towards the fight that had almost ended; Chris had the guy on his stomach, hands behind his head as he thrashed about underneath him. He cursed at him several times, telling him go let him go or else he was gonna kill both him and the bitch and front seat of the squad car; Chris just smiled, a lopsided grin spreading across his face, blood trickling from his busted bottom lip.

* * *

It was later on that night that we were standing outside of an 'authentic' Italian Pizzeria called Papa Joes; this was his idea of 'owing' me as I had so bluntly put it earlier. This isn't what I hand in mind, but, at least he was making an effort. I didn't realize how long I had been starring at him until he broke the silence, opening to the door to the small parlor. "Does it really look that bad?" he asked, referring to his bottom lip. A portion of it was still quite swollen, thought, it looked worse when he was back at the station getting himself cleaned up. My eyes slipped from his lips back up to his eyes; the blue hues sparkled in the artificial lighting of the parlor as we stepped in from the cold. The place was pretty empty, a few older couples sat at the very front of the parlor, closest to the doors; both of them wearing matching sweaters, their wrinkled hands encircling each others. I smiled slightly as I passed them; I had always been fascinated by the older couples, I mean hell, they must have lived though everything imaginable. It was a self seating kind of place; naturally we let the couples in the front be and took our own places at the very back of the parlor, and to my dismay…the darkest. I watched as Chris walked ahead of me, pulling out a chair and standing behind it, smiling; he was like a chameleon, he was able to be a complete douche bag and a complete gentlemen all at the same time. I kind of liked it to tell you the truth; I had always been attracted to men with both qualities. Taking a seat he pushed the chair in until it was close enough to the table before he ventured to the other side, taking his own seat.

He ordered for me, which I hated, but, I was surprised to see that he ordered exactly what I was craving; vegetarian pizza, and a Pepsi. Either it was a lucky guess…or someone did their homework. I watched him tear into the pizza quickly, almost like he hadn't eaten in months, I, on the other hand took my sweet time savoring the taste of tomatoes, and peppers that littered the melted and gooey cheese. My paper suddenly came back to my mind; the time was more than perfect to continue with my questions. "So, Mr. Redfield," I started, using the napkin to wipe any stray grease from my lips and the corner of my mouth. "Why don't we get back to what-"he held up his hand to stop me as e coughed, swallowing his own huge bite of pizza.

"I'm tried of talking about work." He practically whined, setting the napkin back down onto the table before taking a giant swig of his own coke. "It's been a stressful day, ya know? Why don't we talk about something else?" I looked at him with that classic 'what are you talking about?' stare, my eyes cutting slightly. I knew I wasn't going to win this one though, so, I gave up before I could loose.

I leaned back in the chair and crossed my ankles under the table, removing the black blazer from my shoulders slowly before I draped it over the back of the chair. Chris' lips closed around the tip of his straw as he took a sip from his drink, watching me intently. It was quite strange, and he was too quiet for my liking. "Okay," I shrugged, picking the pizza up before taking a bite. "Fine, tell me about yourself?" I asked boldly, watching as a shocked and somewhat confused expression came over his face, his grinned slightly.

"What? I can assure you Aya…I'm not very interesting." He assured me, leaning back in his chair. I tensed as I felt the boots that were covering his feet slide against my ankle; my blood ran cold, and the butterflies that had settled in my stomach began to flutter again. I looked down at the plate of half eaten food, no longer hungry. He smirked at me as I stumbled over my words, so much for being bold tonight.

"Well um-well, maybe you're right." I paused for a moment, "Maybe you're not interesting, but, I'm sure the college is going to want to know a little about the officer that I shadowed. It'll make a good addition to my paper." I said, another chill running up my spine as he sat forward, his foot rubbing against my ankle again. He nodded in agreement and cleared his throat.

"Well, let's see," he thought for a moment. "I'm Christopher Rae Redfield, twenty-nine years old, two-hundred and sixteen pounds." I had to contain my snort, most of that must have been pure muscle. "I have one sister, Claire Redfield. Grew up a normal kid," he seemed deep in thought as he looked down at the table, almost like he was trying to remember everything. "Dad wasn't around much, his job kept him pretty busy. Um," he shrugged slightly, "Mom though," he chuckled, "Mom was a uh- uh big part of my life she and Claire," a small smile shone on his face as he continued to stare at the cream colored table cloth. I knitted my brows together as I listened to him talk, his voice was so sincere, and his eyes so…passionate. "They-uh-they mean everything to me. I mean, I wouldn't be where I am today if it weren't for them-"His voice trailed off as he began to start on another topic; going on and on about all the things he and family did when he was little, and the very event that led him to want to work the police department in the first place. I couldn't quite keep up with his changing subjects ,but, I gathered that he was diffidently a family man; I would kind of picture him running around the house with a few of our child- wait….what! I shook the thought away as I continued to listen to him dote on his mother and sister. I gathered that they were a big part of his life, kind of like how me and my family are; he was diffidently the type of man I wanted to bring home to my family…

"What about you?" his voice asked. I blinked a few times, wondering if I was drooling all over myself. I starred at him for a moment as he looked at me, blue eyes confused and glassy. Me?

"Wha-what?" I asked, quickly taking a sip of my Pepsi, mentally smacking myself as I saw that it was nearly empty. He chuckled and folded his hands atop the table.

"You," he said simply. "You know everything about me…but I know nothing about you." He said his voice low and husky; it made the flutter of the butterflies beat faster, the feeling spreading to my legs and my chest.

"Well-well that's not true." I stammered, shrugging slightly. "You know my name."

"Name can only get me so far." He shrugged.

"Well, you know that I like vegetarian pizza." He chuckled slightly, "Either you're a very good guesser…or you did a background check."

He shrugged again, the smirk still on his face. "That's not something that shows up in the record books." I looked straight at him, feeling my heart beat against my chest. "Guess it was a lucky guess."

"I'm twenty-one. Two sisters, mom and dad both work a lot." I bit the inside of my cheek as I thought of something else to say to top his, but, I couldn't. "My little sisters diffidently look up to me. I hate bugs, and I spent my twenty first birthday at the college library…researching for this paper." I chuckled at the last part. I really didn't have much to say about myself; Chris was far more interesting.

"Well, then consider this a late birthday dinner then." He said rising is now empty glass, requesting a toast. I laughed slightly and raised mine as well, a strange feeling tugging at my heart.

"Well, we're here." Chris stated, his hands finding there ways into his pockets as a cold breeze blew through the small walkway. When we pulled into the hotel parking lot it was well after ten o'clock, and, both of us had to be up early tomorrow; I still wasn't sure what this man had planned. His teeth chattered slight as we stood facing each other; I nodded, clicking my tongue.

"Yep, here we are." I repeated nervously. I felt something at dinner…a feeling that I'd never felt before; it was similar to the one I felt when I had first met him. The image of him standing there in nothing but a towel flashed though my mind again, I quickly shook it away. This time it was something more though, I just couldn't quite explain it. "Well, thanks for the birthday dinner, it was-it was fun." I thanked him and gave him a small smile before turning towards the door of the small hotel room that I had been calling my home for the last three weeks. I didn't make it very far before I felt Chris' hand grip my arm slightly, I turned and looked at him as he stepped closer to me.

"Wait," he smiled slightly. I had to literally look up at him just to look at his eyes. "This is our second date…don't I get a kiss?" I knitted my brows tighter, a nervous smile crossing my face as an equally nervous and slightly confused laugh arose in my throat, slipping from my lips. He looked down at me, hands drifting down to rest on my hips as he pulled me closer.

"S-second date?" I asked, shivering; and it wasn't because it was cold outside. "I didn't know that the bowling ally was considered a date." I tried to lighten the situation that was growing even more awkward with each second that past.

"Oh, well, it was." He whispered, his head dipping low as his hands trailed up my arms, pulling me closer to him. I could already feel his hot breath of my lips, the soda and pizza hadn't changed the way it smelled this morning; still smelled like coffee and mint. It took a hold of my senses quickly, gripping and pulling them towards his. I somehow, in my frozen state, had gotten my hands in between both of our bodies, my hands resting against his chest.

"You should really get that lip checked out." I whispered, the words slipping from my mouth were barely audible as his lips neared mine with anticipation, out breath mixing together. My heart beat against my chest and my legs felt like jelly as I felt the chapped and still slightly swollen lip brush against mine as he spoke.

"Why don't you kiss it and make it all better then?" he mumbled, one of his hands rested on the side of my face, pulling me in closer. I moved so that my back was against the door, the key card out and ready. Two could play at this.

"I could do that," I whispered, my lips brushing against his as I sighed out. I watched as his eyes closed slowly, readying for the kiss of a lifetime. From behind me, I slipped the card into the lock, hearing it click. My hand grasped the door handle, slowly turning it. "But, I think Neosporin and goodnights sleep might just do the trick." I opened the door, and stepped back out of his grasp; I immediately regretted it. The butterflies in my stomach continued, and I longed to feel his lips against mine, oh god, how did I want them. He opened his eyes and looked at me shocked, and somewhat disappointed…but that cocky smirk still rested on his face in that 'I'm gonna win one of these times' way. "Good night, Chris." I smiled slightly, closing the door. I let out a wordless sigh as I pressed my back against the door; a bright smile spreading over my face as I bit my bottom lip. I think I'm in love….

**A/N: Just a big ole' mess of fluff in this chapter once again; I promise, zombie action will be in the next one. I hope you all like this one!**


	4. My Love

**Title:** Photograph

**Prompt:** Request from DanaIsis

**Fandom:** Resident Evil: Afterlife

**Pairing:** Chris/OC

**Part 4/?**

**Warning: Contains adult material**

**Two years before the Outbreak- RCPD (Raccoon City Police Department)**

**Three Months Later…**

Love; it was such a foreign, yet, over used feeling in to day's society, but, I truly say I was using it to it's greatest advantage. It really was an overwhelming and hard to grasp contrast. I'd asked myself several times…why do I love this man? Why do I love Chris? It wasn't just the physical aspects of him that got me all worked up, he was gorgeous both inside and out, even if he didn't show that inside beauty so much. I wasn't sure if he felt the same way about me, I'd never thought to ask. I looked up at him as he set the steaming cup of Dunken Doughnuts Coffee down onto the small table; the smell of the hazelnut flavored beans wafted up my nose as he sat down across from me, balancing a bag of doughnuts in one hand. I constantly teased him about being a true cop, always going out for his daily doughnut run. I looked at the small planner that was to the right of me, resting atop the several overweight binder that was filled with notebooks that I had completely filled up to the brim during these last few months. I'd been in Raccoon City for three months long, no, I hadn't intended on being away from Chicago that long, I hadn't even thought I was going to get as much information as I did. I had warmed up the squad during the last couple of weeks; I got insight from almost every single on the S.T.A.R.S members, including, Claire. Who'd have thought that both brother and sister would be in the same job force? Not me. I glanced up and watched as Chris red the Raccoon City times, sipping on his hot beverage; I smirked slightly. Everything he did was cute to me, even the way he said my name. I had only met Claire once, I observed as I thought back to our first meeting; she was a well mannered woman, but, I could tell she was still tough by the way she held her self. She had greeted me as the 'girl that Chris just won't stop talking out', I could feel my cheeks flush red as I remembered it. My face fell slowly as I looked at the planner again, my eyes focusing in on the date that was circled in red.

May 7th; I slowly looked up at the calendar that was stationed next to the clock that hung above the case full of freshly made and simmering rings of glazed and chocolate covered dough the date red…May 6th. I could feel my heart rap against my chest with so much force I thought it was going to shoot across the room, my breath hitched in my throat for a moment. I was leaving tomorrow, leaving all of this…leaving Chris. I looked back up as he finished the rest of his coffee, wanting to remember every move he made, every single stride he took, every syllable that left his mouth…I need to remember all of him, because I'm sure this was the last time we were ever going to see each other. Oh, if any of you are wondering, no, Chris and I never kissed; not once! I slumped down in the chair, back slouching against the cushions. The good mood I was in was now gone, and it was going to be a while before it came back. I could feel the lump rising in my throat as Chris walked back to the table; I hadn't even realized that he left the confines of its circular shape until his voice caught my attention. "What's wrong?" he knitted his brows together slowly, moving the chair so that it scrapped annoyingly across the surface of the floor; I shuddered at the sound, but shrugged slightly. His blue eyes sparked in the bright light that came into the window, the rays gleaming off those perfect white teeth that were trapped behind those luscious thin lips… "You seem a little," he shrugged slightly himself, "You seem a little down." I shook my head, I couldn't tell him right now.

"It's-"I paused for a moment, he was so close. _This is your chance Aya, just take it, It'll be the last one you get. _I ignored the inner monologue that was waging a war of conflicts within me. "It's just this-this paper." I gestured to the pile in front of me; it was quite thick, filled with dead trees and ink, and that was just research. I had to go down to the Raccoon City Library later on today and print the one hundred page paper out; tree killer, that's what Chris had called me on several occasions. Chris smiled slightly.

"Have you finished it?" he asked, sounding genuinely interested. I nodded my head slowly, breathing in though my nose.

"Yeah, finished it last night around, oh," I thought for a moment trying to recount my steps. Chris had taken me out for another 'date', they were sweet little things, he never referred to us as being a couple, or even being remotely attracted to each other for that matter. He knew I was attracted to him, and I knew he was attracted to me; it was just that simple. Last night he took me to a small Mediterranean Grill in downtown Raccoon City; it was quite a lively place, complete with dancers and the owners were very friendly…almost a little much for my liking. "What three this morning." I answered looking at him. He chuckle and placed a hand on my arm, I acted like I did feel the strokes he was giving it.

"I didn't mean to keep you out that late." He looked up from the piece of fabric that he was holding between his fingers, "Time just-" he looked straight at me, and when I mean straight I mean straight, in capital letters. He was almost as if he was into me, not just at me. The feeling that arose in my stomach was intense, beginning deep in my belly and bubbling until it reached by chest, enveloping my heart. "got away." He said lowly. I couldn't tare my eyes away from his; it was almost as if a magnet was tugging us together. I blinked a few times, my hands shaking slightly. Finally tearing my gaze away from his, I swiftly began to pack up the papers shoving them back into the official RCPD messenger bag that Emerson had given me on account of his little peep show.

"Chris, it's-it's fine, really." I stammered as I continued to push the contents into the bag. He watched my jerky movements with suspicious eyes, the blue hues following my every move like he was waiting for me to do something drastic and completely off hand. "I've just-"I was a complete and total mess. "I just- oh man- I've got to get to the library so I can print this stuff out." Chris cocked and eyebrow as he stood up, taking his refill of coffee to go.

"Why don't you just print it at my place? You don't have to pay-"he said, jerking his thumb in the direction that his apartment was in. I stopped collecting my things and looked up at him, eyes wide and mouth agape. Me and Chris…alone…in his apartment; I quickly shook the thought away, my hormones were not getting the best of me, and especially not when I would be leaving early the next morning. I need my strength and a clear head for my six hour drive back to Chicago. I shook my head, declining his offer.

"Oh, no, Chris, I'll just print it at the library. I don't want you wasting your ink." I said politely, I was just full of excuses today. He looked at me for a few moments, studying my panicked features; my face was red and I could already feel the small beads of seat that were beginning to trickle across my nose; something I did when I got nervous.

"Aya, it really isn't a problem." He pressed, by that point I had already turned and was making my way from the small coffee shop, wanting the cool breeze to whip across my face so I could make up some excuse about it being the heat that caused the unusual hint of red to my cheeks. I heard the door close behind me as I continued to make my way towards his car, "Aya," he chuckled as I reached the black Honda waiting for him to open it up so I get out of the humid weather. "Seriously, it's not a problem. I swear." I looked at him again, shaking my head.

"Chris, you've done enough for me." I replied, giving me the most pleasurable smile I could muster, trying to keep any hint of sadness and regret from it. "Really." He nodded, but, I knew he was content with my answers. Most of the ride to the library was uneventful and silent; I kept my eyes trained on the trees that passed, and the flowers the bloomed, and the butterflies that fluttered past us. Chris as had asked me several times if I was alright, I rolled my eyes each time, knowing that he wasn't going to quit until he got his answer. "I'm leaving tomorrow." I finally confessed. Chris' head snapped away from the road in front of him as he looked at me; I wasn't quite sure if it was sadness that I was playing in this pools of blue, or regret…or both, but, whatever it was…it made me feel ten times worse than I already did.

He continued to stare at me for a moment longer, trying to find something to say, his jaw working furiously. "Oh-um-wow…that soon?" he stammered over his words. That soon? I've been here for three months…that's two months more than I had anticipated; Chris was mostly the reason why I stayed, that in the fact that I had come to love the city itself, it was kinda like a second home to me.

"Chris, I've been here for three months." My smile faded as I watched the look on his; it was still beyond description to me, you'd have to see it to know what I was talking about. "I'm uh-I'm kinda home sick." Part of that was true, and then part of it was a lie, a big fat lie. Of course I missed my home, missed my parents, and missed my sisters terribly…but I couldn't shake the feeling that I wasn't the only one that wanted me to stay here. A few moments later we pulled up to the curb that led into the two story building, why a place would ever need a library that huge was beyond me. I got out of the car, pulling the huge message bag behind me, before Christ could pull away to go do what her need to do I poked my head into the open window. "Hey, um-I was just wondering if you wanted to drop by later tonight. You know, so you read the article?" I asked, praying he'd say yes. He smiled and gave me a nod; I smiled back, trying to keep the lump in my throat at bay. I stepped away from the car and moved back onto the curb, a tear forming my eye as I watched him drive away. I quickly wiped it away, feeling the sun bake it into my skin…I never imagined saying goodbye would be this hard.

* * *

I had just finished packing the rest of my belongings in the few suitcases that sat on the bed nearest to the oversized bathroom; the college was cheap when it came to getting a hotel. It was nice, furnished with a couch, two beds and a well sized kitchen. Yet, it didn't provide me with wi-fi or a printer. I counted the items of clothing, making sure that I wasn't leaving any of it behind, double checked the pockets to make sure that all the research papers were tucked in their binders, and triple checked to make sure I had my laptop and cell phone chargers. All was there, neatly folded and wrapped up and tucked away. I looked around the room, my hands finding their way onto my hips as I glanced around; I wasn't sad about leaving all this behind, I was sad about leaving…As if on cure there was a knock on the door, brining me from my thoughts. I turned around quickly, a small smile spreading across my features; I knew exactly who it was. I opened the door slowly though, getting the god like man that stood behind the cream colored door; he was wearing a loose fitting white t-shirt, blue jeans, and black combat looking boots…I guessed he had just come from the department. I opened the door wider, my spirits lifting as I watched as smile spread across his own face. I beckoned him inside from the humidity that was still lingering out in the night, that's one thing I missed in Chicago…the weather never stayed the same for too long.

He came in, examining the room head to toe. I rushed over to the suitcases that were sitting on the bed, rummaging though them until I finally found the copy of the report that was buried under the hair dryer and straighter. I had made another copy for Chris to keep, you know, just as a reminder I guess. Dumb librarian made me pay and extra twenty dollars to get the second hundred page copy printed. When I turned back around he was already sitting on the couch, making him-self at home; his feet propped up on the small coffee table that had been provided, arm draped over the back of the couch…all he needed was a beer and some potato chips and he was set. I walked over, my bare feet flittering over the white carpet at a slow pace as I approached the man that was sitting on the couch, he turned and looked at me, I probably looked a mess; I had already changed into my pajamas, which only consisted of a Chicago Cubs t-shirt that was a size too small, and a pair of woman's plaid boxers. I just wanted to be comfortable when I lay in bed and cried myself to sleep tonight. "Here, got you your own copy." I said, handing him the bulky pile of papers that were held together by a clear binder. Chris looked a little dumbfounded as he looked at it, he must have known how much it was.

"Aya," he said stressing my name as he took the file from me, "You shouldn't have done that. That's too much money to spend on pieces of paper." He scolded me, mumbling 'tree killer' as he opened it. I sat on the arm of the couch and watched him skim over the pages, I really hoped it liked it; I mean, it probably wasn't the most interesting thing he'd ever read, but, just maybe… I heard him scoff slightly, almost as if he was trying to hold back a laugh.

"What?" I asked, rubbing my hands up and down my tanned legs; it was oddly cold in here, but, if I turned the heat up I would burn to death. A small laugh escaped my lips. He looked up at me and moved closer that he was now sitting in the middle of the couch, holding it out as he read it, using his fingers to follow and trace the words.

"_Chris Redfield, the twenty-nine year old S.T.A.R.S officer that I was allowed to shadow for the time being, is the classic Rambo of today's world. Able to disable a bomb, save a cat from a burning building, and win the women over with the flash of his smile."_ He laughed as he read from the page. Now that he read it out loud, it did sound a little corny; I could feel my cheeks flush again.

"Oh my god," I groaned, letting my face fall into my hands in embarrassment. "That's so corny." I tried to keep the laugh from my voice, but, I was failing miserably. I only looked up when he chuckled, closing the booklet slowly.

"No, no." he reassured me, "It's-it's really sweet." He managed so say, his face falling slightly. An awkward silence filled the room; you know, the one that happens in movies before one of them throws themselves at one another, tongues wrestling for the upper hand while romantic music plays. "So, uh-what time do you leave tomorrow?" he asked, picking his words out carefully as he rubbed his hands together, like he was trying to heat them up. I shrugged and sighed.

"Early. I was thinking around six or seven" I looked down at the patterns on my shorts, "You know, beat traffic." I could see Chris glance down at his watch from the corner of my eye; I hadn't even realized what time it was.

"Oh, wow-then-uh I guess I-uh better go then." I glanced up and looked at the clock that was positioned over top the television set; 11:45. "It's gettin' late." He said, pushing himself up from the couch, he turned to me, smiling sadly. "It really is a great article. School must be proud to have someone like you there." He said. He and I both took a few steps towards each other, and they were awkward ones at that…both of them slow, almost like we were going to startle each other if we moved too fast. "It was really really nice getting to meet you, Aya. It's been a pleasure." He said, opening his arms for a hug. I didn't want to seem too desperate for his touch, so, I complied hesitantly wrapping my arms around him slowly. I sighed out, voice shaking slightly as I felt his arms tighten around me. This was the closest we've ever been, he smelled greater than any men's aftershave or cologne I had ever come into contact with; I couldn't quite place it, but, he smelled wonderfully.

"No, the pleasures all mine." I thanked him, we pulled away slowly. Neither of us wanting it to end, or, at least I didn't want it to. He cleared his throat and I noticed that his hands were shaking slightly, deciding that I wasn't going to focus on that I quickly backtracked my steps to the suitcases and grabbed the Applebee's gift-card that was lying on top. "Here," I handed it to him, he took is slowly, a smirk appearing on his face. "Just something to say thanks, ya' know, for letting me follow you around as long as I have been." I laughed nervously as he examined the flimsy plastic before placing it in his pocket. "Its not-it's not much but-"

"Thanks, Aya." The smile was fading with each sound that echoed a goodbye in its syllables, "Now," he sighed, "I just have to find someone to use this with. Fifty dollars worth of food is a little too much for one person." He joked; I smiled and nodded, watching as he began to walk towards the door.

"I'm sure it won't be too hard finding a willing participant." I replied, gripping the handle of the door as he stepped outside. He gave me a small wave, one last wave and a smile saying that maybe we'd meet up again sometime, do a little bowling…I laughed at the memory, giving him a final wave before I closed the door. It didn't take long for the water works to begin, try as soon as that door was closed and his face was out of sight. I closed my eyes and placed my back against the door as I felt the hot tears slipping from my eyes; why didn't I just do something! Tell him you idiot, you should have told him! So what if he didn't feel the same thing for you, at least you could leave knowing that you wore your heart on your sleeve- The battle of wills that raged in the arteries of my heart paused as a knock sounded on the door; I didn't know who it could be. I opened the door quickly; I didn't even have time to say his name before his hands were on either sides of my face, pulling me towards him forcefully as his lips connected with mine. I let myself melt into the feeling of his thin lines moving against mine, tongue begging for entrance. I willingly complied with its demand, but only for a moment. I could feel my cheeks flush a deep shade of red, one that could be seen on my toffee colored skin, my whole body shaking with anticipation and happiness. Still cupping my face in his hands he looked at me, my hands gripping at his wrists; holding on for dear life.

"I've-"he began to say looking into my eyes with the look of lust swimming in the blue seas. "I've wanted to do that," he gulped, still trying to catch his breath. "Ever since I laid my eyes on you." My heart racked against my chest, body screaming to touch him. It wasn't a second later that his lips attacked mine once more, his hands falling from my face to grip my hips, picking me up until my legs were wrapped around his waist, squeezing. My hands found their way onto this face, gripping it as I continued to kiss him; it wasn't one of those tongue wresting kisses, it was a sweet one, filled with passion and lust, I'd never felt something so incredible. I should have known that were weren't going to make it to the beds that were only a few feet away, instead, I felt my back crashing onto the somewhat uncomfortable couch, but I could care less at the moment. My breathing came in labored rasps as Chris' hands moved up my sides, squeezing my hips as he slipped his surprisingly cold hands under the grey t-shirt, I closed my eyes and let my head rest against the seat of the couch as his lips found mine again, hands roaming farther up my shirt. I let out a muffled moan as I felt his hands slide over my breasts; a fire began in the pit of my stomach, traveling throughout by entire body.

"Chris." I mumbled against his lips as his hands ran down the length of my body again, tugging on the hem of the shirt that was currently separating our bodies from one another. I didn't know if he was ignoring me, or if he was just too caught up in his own exploring to realize I had said anything. A moan tumbled from my lips again as I felt the shirt being pulled up my body, the cold air in the room hitting my chest like a tidal wave.

"That shirt was too small for you anything." He said huskily. That voice, oh, that voice; a shiver ran up my spine and I couldn't contain myself any longer. His lips found mine again, his lips hurried and breathing coming in small pants as he worked on the boxers that were still sung on my hips. My hands were equally busy, pulling the white shirt from his body. The tendons and muscles rippled beneath his skin as I ran my hands up his stomach, letting my fingers trace the muscles that were embedded in the sweaty masterpiece of a man. I hadn't even realized that I was almost fully exposed to the man that hovering above me, love and anticipation riddled in this blue depths. I glanced down at my body, realizing that my boxers had been tossed on the coffee table that sat beside us…and quite frankly, I didn't wear anything underneath them. I could feel my body shake with anticipation as his hands ran up my tights, naturally, my legs quivered beneath his touch automatically granting him entrance, but, those pants of his were in the way.

His lips left the lower part of my body alone, which I was grateful for, I was never into that whole thing anyway. I couldn't say the same for his hands though; his hands grouped at the flesh between my legs, fingers teasing me as I moaned below him. His lips found the secret spot on my neck, all inhibitions and things I learned in sex ed were tossed out of the window by that point. My fingers nimbly worked on the button of the jeans, those were easy, and it was zipper that was the hard part. I shook with anticipation as my fingers grazed against the bulge that was resting in his jeans; he moaned slightly, jerking his hips forward. "Aya," he mumbled against my skin. I expected him to say something else, but, he didn't. I finally got the zipper down, hands falling onto his hips so I could bull the boxers and pants down his legs at the same time. He kicked them off once they were at his ankles; this man was beyond gorgeous. He looked down at me, eyes glassy looking and filled with too much emotion for me to follow. I didn't look anywhere but his eyes at this moment, his head dipped towards mine again, lips mixing with a fit of tongues and muffled moans of pleasure as he parted my knees, his body lowering towards mine. I was surprised at how gentle he was, you would never know it if you saw him on his day to day job. His lips disconnected with mine as he closed his eyes, relishing in the wave of pleasure that was washing over him. Mine were wide open, however, relishing in the fact that I had this affect on him; he moved slowly at first, letting me get used to the foreign feeling that was throbbing in my body at the moment. I gripped at his back and shoulders, wanting to hold him as close as I could, his head dropped to rest in the crook of my neck as he thrust again, this time a little faster and a little harder than before. My eyes shut at the wave of euphoria that washed over me, legs hitching around his waist automatically, like they were made to be there. I matched each trust I made with a one equal to that, hips moving in synch as the pace increased. His hands rested on either side of my head as my arms wrapped around his neck, both of our eyes open and starring at one another's.

I'd never felt anything like it in my whole life, I didn't want it to end…ever. I pulled him closer as a whimper escaped my lips, muscles tightening around him. I wanted him, I needed him…I needed all of him. "Chris." The simple moan fueled his trusts, pushing him over the edge. He lifted his head from the space between my neck and shoulder blades, a hand tangling in my hair for a moment. I only suspected I was in for the ride of my life.

"Aya, come-come on." He grunted, sweat trickling off our bodies as our love making continued. I couldn't deny that the way he moaned my name only fueled my need for more, my aching desire. He continued the thrusting frantic and strong as he rocking back and forth, as much as I didn't want it to end, I knew it was coming. The feeling started in the pit of my stomach, much like my arousal had, traveling though my body. I panted as my toes curled inward towards the bottom of my feet, nails scratching at Chris' back as I pulled him closer; I could see it in his eyes, I wasn't the only one on the very edge of loosing control. He moaned again, pressing his lips to mine as his pace continued. My back arched upwards towards the ceiling, breasts pressing against his chest. I gripped him, pulling him closer to me as we both moaned, his hands gripping the side of my face as we both hit our peaks, shuddering like fish out of water, grasping for air. It took me a moment to come down from the high, my body still racking with small spasms. Chris had pulled out, lying next to me on the couch, our legs entangled in a sweaty mess as our foreheads pressed together practically sticking to one another from the sweat that continued to pour from my face. Our breaths came in small rasps as I stretched my hand out, letting it travel over his face; he was resting, eyes closed as he lay their spent of all energy. I smiled lightly, I couldn't have been happier at this moment…

"I need to tell you something." We both said in union, like we were programmed to say the exact same thing. I giggled slightly, breathing in deeply though my nose as I propped myself up on my elbow, finger tracing his jaw line slowly.

"You first." I said, letting my hand rest against his neck. He opened his eyes and smiled slightly, gripping my hand as he sat up. His fingers slowly traced the lines in the palm of my hands as he looked up at me.

"I love you." I stopped breathing for a moment, replying the words in my head. This all too surreal; I'd waited for him to say this for three months…and it's finally happening. I wanted to pinch myself to see if I was dreaming. He continued to grin at me, holding my hand in his, that cheeky grin on his face. "Now, what did you want to tell me?" he breathed out slowly. I took a deep breath, letting a throaty laugh emit from my lips as moved closer to him, my nose brushing against his.

"I think you already know." He smiled, capturing my lips in one swift movement, pulling me on top of him. I could get used to this…

* * *

And get used to it I did; after graduating I moved into Chris' apartment, deciding to take a job at the _Raccoon City Times_ instead of the _Chicago Sun_; I was surprised when my family approved of the situation, seeing as we've only known each other three months. What surprised me even more was that my dad seemed to love him more than I did; he already had fishing trips and guys weekends planned for the two of them. I moaned a small giggle arising from my throat as I opened my eyes, feeling those lips peel off my shoulder slowly, I loved the picture I was greeted with. It was the one from graduation; Chris had surprised me and driven six hours just to see me get my diploma…it was the second happiest day of my life. "You know," he mumbled against my skin as I turned around, lying on my back with the sheets pulled up, covering my body. "We can't sleep I this late once we have kids." He smiled, sitting up so that the covers barely covered his waist; I glanced at the clock, if I saw his something that rhymed with the equipment I was looking at…I would never make it to work. It wasn't even that late, 8:45; I only worked fifteen minutes away. Chris had this notion that we were going to have children the near future; he'd even picked out a few names already.

"Well," I groaned, sitting up so that I was resting on my elbows. "When that happens you're gonna be a stay at home dad, right?" I pressed. He smiled brightly, his slow movements and mischievous grin indicating that he had something dirty up his sleeve. I tried to keep the smile off my face as he rolled his body on top of mine, pinning me beneath his warm and naked body. "Chris," I giggled as he craned his neck, placing a kiss on my cheek, trailing it over my neck. "I have work-"the words faded into a moan as he found that spot, damn it.

"You can be a little late." He mumbled, kissing me gently, his fingers tracing up and down my hips; tickling the sensitive skin. I giggled his name, my heart beating against my chest.

**Present Day- California **

_Chris_. The giggled faded as I snapped my eyes open, my breath hitching in my throat as I looked around me. It was dark out, the stars in the sky looked down upon me, proving to be the only source of comfort I had, besides the picture that was crumpled up in my fist. This was the first time I had dreamed around him in a long time…dreamed about us; maybe it was a sign. I scoffed inwardly as I opened my palm, shivering as the cold California air chilled me to the bone, tears brimming my eyes. Us…I wanted that back. I looked down at the picture, cradling it to my chest as I rocked back and forth, tears spilling from my eyes. That's all I wanted…Us.

**A/N: I'm thoroughly convinced that I'm going to rot in hell for writing this (I live right next to a church…you see my predicament?) Anywho, it was my first 'intimate' scene, so be easy. I've never written one**


	5. Bigmouth Strikes Again

**Title:** Photograph

**Prompt:** Request from DanaIsis

**Fandom:** Resident Evil: Afterlife

**Pairing:** Chris/OC

**Part 5/7**

**Warning: Contains adult material**

**A/N:** It's gettin' down to wire here! I'm glad people like this short little story.

**Two years before the Outbreak- Redfield/Mraz Residence**

Like Jean Anouilh once wrote; there is love, of course, and then there's life. It's enemy. Oh how I cursed her for being so right; Chris' head nuzzled into the cook of my neck once more, the tip of his nose running along my collarbone as his lips prated in a silent sigh of satisfaction, his hips rolling against mine. I closed my eyes at the sensation of him rubbing against me, ecstasy coursing though my veins, legs hitching on his hips, my fingers digging at the skin on the back of his neck. As much as I wanted him right now, as much as I needed him right now, as much as I wanted me to rock my body with spasm after spam of love and lust…an article was calling my name; just as loud, if not louder, then Chris usually did. He lifted his head to look me in the eye, using his free hand to run a hand lovingly through my hair, gripping at the roots slightly. I bit my bottom lip, willing myself away from those eyes, away from that perfectly sculpted nose of his, away from that throbbing in between my legs; I need to focus on my work right now, I needed a clear head.

I unhitched my legs from his waist as his hands slowly roamed my body, gripping at my own hips as he brought his lips down onto mine, mumbling. "God, Aya, I love you so much." He mumbled, moving the kisses along my jaw line; they were sloppy and rushed, signaling that I didn't have much time to escape. I slowly brought my hands up so I could run them up his chest, knowing that they're was only one possible way I could get out of this. He moaned as his lips continued to make their way down my body, stopping every few moments to nuzzle his face in the soft skin; god, I wish I didn't have this affect on him. I closed my eyes, relishing in the moment for the time being as I felt his hand running up and down my legs, messaging my hips and thighs as he mumbled against my skin, I'm glad I couldn't hear what he was saying. It would have driven me crazy. My eyes suddenly opened as I felt my knees falling their separate ways; things had never gone this far, and I wouldn't let them…especially not now. I bit my bottom lip to suppress the moan that was rising in my throat as his lips kissed the sensitive skin of my inner thigh, moving closer and closer to the knob that would make me loose it all. "Mmm. You're so beautiful." He mumbled against the skin. _Think, Aya, think!_ As his kisses grew closer and closer to the most sensitive part of the female anatomy, my mind clouded; think, think. Well, there was always the quickie, or-or the fake orgasm. I knew he would never fall for either of those; he was the only man I've been with that purposely held off having an orgasm just for the sole purpose of being able to last longer. Wait!

"Chris." I moaned, trying to close my legs from his view. My hands falling on the back of his neck and pulling at the skin; his kisses abruptly stopped and he looked up at me, eyes dancing with lust. I gave him a small smile, legs quivering beneath his touch. "Baby," I cooed again; he knitted his brows together and began to crawl his way back up my body. As he hovered over me I brought my hands up to his face, kissing along his jaw line slowly, just as he had to me. "Why don't you let me be on top tonight, huh?" I said in the sultriest voice I could muster up, I was never good at it though. His eyes lit up in an instant, a low growl emitting from his throat as he flopped back first onto the bed. I glanced over at the laptop that sat open on the dresser; inwardly groaning at the prospect of not being able to work tonight, don't get me wrong, I love Chris more than anything in this world, anything…but the last six months had been putting a strain on our relationship. The job at the _Raccoon City Times_ was an amazing opportunity for me, but, most of what I was reporting on had to do with the Umbrella Cooperation; that's basically what everyone in the office was writing articles about…except me. Just last month I was promoted to field reporter, meaning I was now going to be traveling overseas for stories instead of staying with the city and the surrounding areas. That's probably the reason Chris was extra frisky tonight, you see, I just got back a two week trip to Russia last night; being jet lagged I wasn't in the mood to do anything but sleep. Ugh, that laptop was screaming my name, and it was getting harder and harder to ignore it.

"Aya," Chris' voice was low and husky, I could practically hear the pleading in his voice; touch a-touch a- touch me. The two loves of my life…and I was stuck right in the middle of them. One, the sculpture of the perfect man; rippling muscles, perfect skin, a gorgeous smile, and gorgeous soul to match; the other, a sleek, black Apple MacBook pro, complete with four gigabytes of memory and a two-hundred and fifty gigabyte aluminum hard drive. My breath hitched in my throat as I rested my head against the headboard of the bed, closing my eyes. Decisions, decisions; I didn't realize how deep in thought I was until I felt lips trailing up my neck, Chris leg entangling with mine as he pressed himself against the side of my leg, making me shiver. "Hey," he whispered against my neck, trailing his kisses up the side of my face as I continued to eye the computer. "What's takin' so long, baby?" he groaned, his hand finding it's way onto my face as he tried to turn it to face him, his erection pressing against my leg like a rock. I bit my bottom lip, the battle of will raging on inside of me. _Fuck it_. With one final breath I got up from the bed, grabbing Chris' shirt that was laying across the floor before quickly pulling it on, the sheer size of the garment acted as night gown for me. "Fuck." I heard him groan loudly, the bed squeaking as he shifted atop of it; I bit my lip and turned around, regret pooling in my eyes as I watched him grab the boxers that had landed on his side of the bed, pulling them on quickly, ignoring the throbbing that was within the fabric now. I did feel bad, really, I did, but he just didn't understand that this job was going to get us so far in life; he wanted kids, I wanted kids…but the wages we were living on now weren't something that we could raise god knows how many children on. He wanted to get a house in the suburbs, I was pretty content here. He wanted a stay at-home mom…that wasn't foreseeable in my future, no matter how near of far it was.

"Why don't you just fuck that wonderful computer of yours, huh?" I heard him spat as he turned around in the bed, brining the covers up to rest on his shoulders as he turned his back towards me. "Seems you spend more nights with that thing then you do me anyway." He snorted. I sighed, on the verge of anger as I stomped over to the dresser, pulling on a fresh pair of underwear before grabbing the laptop and brining it over to the bed with me, setting in my lap as I got settled beneath the covers, legs stretched out in front of me. I looked over at Chris as he turned his head to look over his shoulder, his eyes hard as they came in contact with the illuminated scene, his eyes flicked to mine, glaring. "What? You wanna have a three-some with it now too?" My mouth fell open as he turned around, how dare me. I smacked his back hard with the palm of my hand, a stinging sensation radiating though me.

"Why are you such a dick?" I yelled as he turned his features hard and etched with anger. So begins another argument; we had these almost every night, didn't matter if I was on the other side of the world or not. I can't even begin to explain some of the things that we argued about most the time, wheter it be how long I worked, or just the sheer fact that he didn't do the laundry liked he promised to do. He was facing me now, sitting up in the bed, nostrils flaring.

"Oh, I'm a dick?" he spat, ripping the covers off his legs as he stood up from the bed. "Well, maybe you're just a bitch." I wouldn't admit it right in front of him, but that hurt. It felt as if someone stabbed me in the heart over and over again as the words replayed in my head. I guess he realized what he had said as well; he turned to face me, his fingers rubbing his temples. "Aya," he said softly, "Look, I-I didn't"

"No, you asshole, you did mean it!" I spat, pointing a finger at him at him as he rolled his eyes, placing a hand on his hip as he looked down at the floor; we both knew how this was going to pan out. "What-you're-you're mad because I'm trying to make a good living for us?" I accused, scoffing; yep, it always ended the same way. He looked at me and scoffed as well, a dry laugh emitting from his throat. "You wanna be able to pay the rent this month right?"

"I was doing just fine with payments until you got here." He argued, bending down and grabbing another t-shirt that was on the floor from the pervious night, Chris wasn't very good about putting things in the dirty clothes basket. "That's went the rent, mortgage, electric, water-"I scoffed as the list of bills continued to trickle from his mouth as he slipped the shirt on over his chest.

"Oh really," I laughed dryly, "That's not what your mother told me." I scoffed. He breathed him deeply, a growl growing in his throat as his face turned red; he hated it when I brought his mother into things, because then he knew I was right. I watched as he picked his jeans off the floor and quickly pulled them on, buttoning them up. "Chris, where are you going?" I practically whined, see how quickly things changed? "It's almost two in the morning." He ignored me as he grabbed his coat off the small arm chair that was stationed on the other side of the small bedroom, almost knocking over the bamboo plant.

"Out." Was all he said before he retreated from the room, his footsteps heavy and quick against the hard word floors. I looked down at the small keys on the black keyboard, flinching as the door slammed loudly. It didn't take long for the water works to begin; it was slow though, just a few tears trickling down my face. I scrunched my nose up as I looked at my inbox messages; all relating to work. I opened the most recent one from my boss, Chris hated him. I wonder where Chris went when he meant 'out'. Out where? Apple-bees? Strip Club? Liquor store...what? The small beep sounded as I opened the message, sighing as I rubbed my tired eyes: _New assignment. Two weeks in France with the Prime minister…_Chris was not going to take this very well.

**Two Weeks Later**

I managed to get both articles done on the almost twelve hour plane ride from France to Raccoon City; all I wanted to do when I got home was sleep in for the next two days, I didn't want to move, I didn't want to talk….and I most diffidently didn't want to have an sort of crazy reunion sex. I would cuddle, yes, spoon, yes, fuck…no. I was just entirely too tired for any of it. The feeling settled in my heart as the pilot's voice came over the loudspeaker, informing the passengers that the descent into Raccoon City Airport had begun; a smile crossed over my face, I may not want to get physical with Chris as soon as I got home…but being away from him this long really did take it's toll on me. I was so busy that I had only gotten to call him once a week and the conversations were never very long either. The plane landed a few minutes later, the stewardess giving us passenger's fake smiles and goodbyes as we exited. I watched each person carefully as I exited into the terminal, watching as several men rushed towards their wives or girlfriends; a bundle of flowers in their hands, I smiled. I searched the crowd of people once again, watching each one of them carefully, looking for Chris, waiting for him to step out of the crowd like in those corny movies…but nothing happened.

Instead, I heard the nasally and annoy voice of one of my coworkers; Jean Lucas. She was a skinny girl, about five-five, and paler than a ghost. She waved her hand high in the air, beckoning me towards her. I tried to keep the look of disappointment off of my face as I neared her frantic shouts of my name, mentally cursing Chris; I'm sure he had a good reason for not showing up though. The ride back into the city was horrible; Chris would have normally let me sleep after a plane ride like that, but not Jean, no she wanted to know absolutely everything about it. I gave short answers; knowing she would just ask another one, never really paying attention to the ones I had already given her. I quickly rushed from the car, telling her to stay there. I needed to drop the articles off before I could go home; I planned on making things right tonight. I'd make dinner, we'd cuddle for a little bit, maybe even take a relaxing bath.

The office was busy as usual as I walked though the small cubicles; waving hi to each of the co-workers that I passed by, each of them asking how the assignment went. I walked into the employees lounge, knowing that's where my boss would be. Much to my dismay I was wrong, the only person occupying the small eating area was one of my other co-workers; Karen. She looked surprised when I entered the room, the coffee cup steaming in her hand. "Duffy isn't here today?" I asked, placing the files onto the table, why would I ask her such a question? Well, she and him were bumbin' uglies, it was the worst kept secret in the office. Her eyes shifted about the room for a moment, I pushed the hair from my eyes before training them back on her nervous ones; she shrugged and then shook her head.

"No." she said quickly, I smirked. I was tired, I wanted to go home, and I wanted to rest.

"Well, can you give these to him for me?" I asked, setting them down on the table and pushing them towards her; she knew I knew. She nodded to me and I gave her a quick goodbye before I turned towards the door, her voice stopped me.

"Aya, wait." I turned slowly; hand still on the door knob as I looked at her. She looked sad almost, her eyes going form the floor and then back up to mine, her fingers tracing lines in the ceramic coffee cup.

"Yeah," I asked, nodding in her direction. She seemed to have a hard time getting whatever she had to say out. "Come on, Karen, spit-"

"Are you and Chris doing okay?" she asked quickly, looking guilty. My eyes shifted around the room for a moment; I never talked about our problems here…

"Yeah," I drawled out slowly, suspicious playing in my brown eyes. "Why?" She looked at me again, setting the coffee cup down on the counter that she was leaning against before she ran a hand through her hair nervously. What in the hell was going on? I was too tired to be dealing with this right now.

"Well," she began her voice meek and small. "Duff- A friend and I went out to dinner the other night," she continued wringing her hands together as she watched me carefully; I dropped my hand from the door knob, a sickening feeling growing in my stomach. "And I saw Chris…with a girl."

I didn't even say thank you to Jean when I exited the car; overjoyed to see that Chris wasn't home yet, he was the last person I wanted to see right now. I slammed the door of the apartment as I threw my suitcase down on the hardwood floor, listening to souvenirs shatter inside of the black bag. I pushed the lump in my throat down as I paced the small hallway, trying to wrap my head around everything that had just come to light. How could he do this to me? How could he! I took my shoes off, throwing them into the small hallway closet as I slammed it shut, and fingers tearing at the roots of my hair. I could feel tears sprint to my eyes as I continued to pace; how was I going to deal with this anyway? I decided to go ahead and make dinner, maybe Karen was lying, and maybe she just thought she saw Chris out…with another woman. It had only been hour before I heard the front door open and close softly I glanced behind me to look at the clock on the stove; five-thirty. That's an hour later than he usually does, I shook the feeling off as I continued to toss the salad in the red plastic bowl, watching as the lettuce rose and fell with the swift movements; just a long day at work, that's all Aya, don't stress over this. I turned as I heard the footsteps entering the small kitchen, coming to a stop at the edge of the small countertop the separated the small kitchen from the cooking area. I looked up, watching as he eyes grew wide…like I was a stranger in his home.

"A-Aya?" he seemed to ask, stuttering. "I didn't- when-"he finally realized that I had told him I was coming home today. "Oh-oh shit, Aya, I'm so sorry." He groaned, pulling me into a hug, his strong arms wrapping around me. I stiffened as a strange scent wafted up my nose; it was sweet, and too floral to be any of my perfume. I hugged him anyway though, pulling him close to me as he rocked us back and forth, his lips finding the top of my head as he kissed it lovingly. "Ohh," he groaned, "I've missed you so much, honey. You don't even know." He laughed slightly. _Oh yeah...I've got an idea._ I pulled out of the hug to catch his lips in a kiss; something was different about this one though, usually they were soft, and he took his time. This was one was neither, it was quick, and I didn't….shit…I didn't feel _anything._ The butterflies that usually fluttered in the pit of my stomach with happiness was now replaced with a wave of nausea as he pulled out of the kiss, shit, I hadn't even closed my eyes for that one. I watched as he walked into the eating area, pulling the leather jacket from his back as he sat down at the table; the breath hitched in my throat as I noticed the pale dark purple marks on the side and back of his neck…

"So, how was the trip?" he asked as he forked the pasta into his mouth, chewing it quickly. I looked down at the plate in front of me, I hadn't touched a bite of my food, I just- I just couldn't stand it. I looked back up at him, shrugging.

"It-it was okay." I answered, glancing back down at the plate of uneaten food, grabbing the fork I pushed the pieces of penne and bowties around the buttery plate; appetite demolished. I heard his fork scrap against the glass once again.

"You okay, baby?" he asked, I looked up at him; I had to admit, he did look genuinely concerned. I shook my head and wet my lips before answering.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm just-I'm just tired." I sighed, trying to keep the lump in my throat down. "Jet-lagged." He nodded, but never took his eyes off of mine.

"You just seem a little-"Fuck this. I couldn't take it anymore; I could see he was scared, he knew that I knew something was up. He was a cop for Christ's sake, he knew how to read people…and I was like a fucking book at the moment.

"Who is she?" I suddenly asked, dropping the fork back down onto the plate with a clatter, crossing my arms over my chest. He stopped chewing his food for a moment, looking like a deer caught in the headlights, a very very guilty deer. He scoffed nervously, shrugging and shaking his head slowly.

"Who's who, Aya? What are you talking about?" I let a scoff escape my lips, as I threw the napkin down onto the cheap table cloth, the table shook as I stood up, grabbing my plate before I stomped into the kitchen. I paced a few times, my palms sweating as my heart raced within me. I suddenly threw the plate down onto the ground, listening to it as it shattered.

"You fucking lair." I scoffed, watching as he rose form his own chair. His eyes wide as he raced into the kitchen, I leaned against the counter, head resting in my hands as I felt the tears already slipping down my reddening cheeks. How could he do this to me? To me…of all people.

"Whoa, wait. What are you talking about? What's going on?" he pressed, gripping my shoulders as he got down to my level. I ripped out of his grasp, pacing to the other side of the small room, looking at him through hyaline eyes as they filled with tears again.

"You bastard." I breathed out, wiping some of them away with the back of my hand. "You're not even man enough to admit it." He looked at me, wide-eyed as I tried to make my way past him, stepping over the slippery mess that was littering the floor was glass and uneaten pasta. Before I could make it any farther he had already caught me by the arm, stopping me in my tracks. I turned in his grasp, demanding to me let go; he only tightened his grip, fighting for the upper hand as he tried to get me in front of him again, both hands on my shoulders now as he pushed me up against the fridge. A few cereal boxes tumbled from the top and fell onto the floor, busting open; coco puffs and fruity pebbles mixing in with the mess.

"What. Are. You. Talking. About." He breathed out sweat beading on his brow as he looked at me, breathing heavily as I struggled in his grip. "Aya! What in the hell are you talking about!"

"Her!" I screamed, my lip trembling as the salty tears found their way onto my lips. "The girl you've been fucking, Chris! Don't act like you don't know!" he was silent, mouth hanging open at my accusation, or maybe it was because I knew. I ripped away from his grasp and leaned against the counter, holding my hand to my face as I began to cry. Everything was going to shit, everything.

"Aya, listen to me." He said slowly, I could feel his shoes breaking the glass as he walked towards me. "I can assure you, there is nothing like that-"I scoffed, laughing ironically though my tears at his lousy attempts at covering up his tracks.

"Just stop with the bullshit." I said though muffled sobs, "Just stop. Who is it?" I pressed, turning to face him, "Is-is it someone I know?" I asked, "Is-is-god, Chris." I said wiping some of the tears away, "Who is it?" He shook his head as he held it in his hands; finally he cracked, I swear if he denied it…

"No, no you-you don't know her." He admitted, pinching the bridge of his nose as he looked up at me. I just shook my head in disappointment, that's the last thing I would have expected from him. I sniffled, knowing that there was no turning away from this now…

"How long?" I pressed, he looked at me again. This time, his own eyes were brimming with shining salty lenses. I squeezed my eyes shut, he never cried…

"Two months." My heart cracked into a million pieces at that moment, falling into the pit of my stomach as I looked at him; it was as if the floodgates had opened, anytime that I hadn't cried was now coming out, washing over my cheeks as I looked at him.

"How-how could you do this to me?" I asked you know what; I didn't even want the answer. I slowly raised my hand pointing towards the front door. "Just-just get out." I panted though the tears, fingers trembling. "Chris-just-just get out. Please." He looked at me, tears blurring his own vision as he shook his head.

"This is my house." I heard him sniffle, "If you wanna leave, then-then go." I looked up at him, watching as a few tears made their way down his face.

So I did, I left that night. Packing my shirts, shocks, shoes, any book I'd ever bought, any DVD I'd ever had, any pillow I ever slept on; I took, shoved into the suitcase and I left. I didn't even say goodbye, I didn't even look at him when expect when I shut the door. He was sitting on the arm of the couch, head held in his hands as he rocked back and forth. I didn't want it to end that way, I really didn't. I stopped as I pulled the car from the parking lot, vision too blurred to drive on the main road, I couldn't see anything. I placed my head against the steering wheel, body racking with sobs as I continued wail. I needed him…

**A/N:** Not sure how I feel against this one :/ But, I hope you all like it. Only two more of these left.


	6. The Day the Whole World Went Away

**Title:** Photograph

**Prompt:** Request from DanaIsis

**Fandom:** Resident Evil: Afterlife

**Pairing:** Chris/OC

**Part 6/7**

**A/N:** All the reviews are wonderful! Thank you guys so so so so so much :]

**Twelve Hours before the Outbreak. Mraz Residence. Paris, France**

"Miss? Votre voiture est ici." The door of the small loft opened quietly, almost so that I didn't hear it. I turned from my spot at the window; it overlooked the small stream that lay between the city and I, the tip of the Eiffel Tower gleaming in the distance. The small white coffee cup that was held between both of my hands warmed them immensely, the trees outside swayed in the light breeze. I smiled at the young man that was standing in my doorway; he was a rather skinny boy, tall and lanky, and the uniform he was wearing was a tad too big for his body.

"Je vous remercie, Gaspard. Dites-leur que je serai dans quelques instants." I replied, setting the steaming cup of unfinished coffee onto the white counter top, telling the young man that I would be down in the a moment. You see, I was heading back to Chicago for the week, it was my sisters seventeenth birthday on Thursday, and I promised my family I would be there this year for sure. The young boy nodded his head and replied with a quiet 'oui' before ducking from the door again. As soon as he was gone I sighed out heavily and took a look around the loft, taking in its essence. It was a beautiful place; white couches, glass coffee tables, a fantastic view, clean carpets, newly painted walls, and not to mention the exquisite pieces of art that had been given to me as gifts. I tapped my fingers against the countertop, listening to the sound of the hard and freshly pained nails click on its surface. You'd think I would be the happiest person in the world, right? After Chris kicked me out of his life we didn't speak, not even a call to reminisce about the old times, or try and rekindle the relationship. I was just as dead to him as he was to me; I lived with my parents for a year after that, saving up money so I could move overseas. When I was on an assignment in France a few years ago one of the top reporting agencies took an interest in my work and told me that I'd make a great addition to their network, if I ever needed a good job…it was like they knew what was going to happen before it actually did. I took it without a second thought; I'd wanted to move to France, and what better time to do it. Chris was an old chapter in my life…I needed to start anew. It's only been two years since we had gone on separate ways…and it killed me everyday.

I zipped up the black suitcase that was sitting by the front door of the loft; I'd have to work from home if I wanted to get the rest of this paper done and get it emailed ASAP. The black flats clicked against the freshly swept floor as I grabbed the purse and black jacket from the chair that it was lying across, the door opened again. "Miss Mraz, permettez-moi de prendre vos bagages. Oui?" the boy was out of breath, I could tell. I smiled sweetly and shook my head from side to side.

"Non, Gaspard. J'ai ceux-ci, mais, je vous remercie pour l'offre." I answered, the looked disappointed, I knew that being a bellhop was how he made his living, but, I wanted to be independent too.

The ride to the airport was rather quick, I was surprised by the lack of traffic that we encounter, but, very grateful for it as well. However, the airport was a completely different story. I had suspected that most of them were tourists. I was thankful that I didn't have to wait in the long lines that led up to the desks. Oh my how I loved my frequent flyer card, all I had to do was flash the flimsy piece of plastic at the gate officer and I was through. I looked down at the expensive watch that hung on my wrist, noticing that I still had a good hour before the flight would even begin to board. As if on the cue the cell phone that was inside the purse around my arm rang, the sounds of Ennio Morricone's _Un Amico_ was loud enough to make the other passengers awaiting the flight turn and looked at me with disgusted glances; probably wondering if I was going to be one of those passengers. You know, the ones that have no respect for anyone, the ones that the stewardess have to tell several times to put their electronics away, the ones that laugh obnoxiously during the in-flight movies, or constantly press the attendance button to ask for a pillow or a blanket? I ignored their grunts of displeasure and answered the phone, knowing exactly who it was.

"Hi mom." I laughed, I didn't even have to check the caller ID anymore; ever since Chris and I split I had changed that song to hers, actually, I'm pretty sure I deleted Chris' number from my phone all together. I could already picture the look on my mother's face; she was probably smiling like an idiot, rushing around either the home or the grocery store, trying to make everything perfect for when I got home.

"Hi honey!" she practically screamed, I could hear the excitement in her voice. "You have no idea how excited we are for you to be coming out here." I could hear few things falling in the background, her cursed lightly, making me laugh. She was never one for saying words like that. "Your sister has no idea that your coming out." She squealed, "She's gonna be so excited!" I laughed; I could only imagine the look on my sister's face when I got there. I hadn't seen her since I moved to France two years ago; it was really taking a toll on the whole family.

"I can't wait to see you guys." I watched as a few planes took off from the tarmac, their jets rumbling as the floor beneath my feet shook slightly. "I got her this really really nice D&G bag from a parlor just down the street from my apartment," I mused, I tended to brag about the expensive things I could get since my job paid well, no, it wasn't to rub it in anyone's faces. My mother laughed on the other line and reassured me that my sister would love it, especially with her going off the college next year; she was planning on coming to Paris to live with me while she went to Design School, I was rather happy to hear the news, seeing as I live by myself and have no company most of the time. Suddenly, the other line was silent I heard my mother clear her throat softly; that was never a good sign. That's the same thing she did before she told me my dog had died, or when she told me she was going to miss my soccer game, or when she told me that my favorite show had been canceled.

"Chris called the other day." She finally divulged. I bit my bottom lip and looked down at the skinny jeans that adorned by legs as I listened to the statement reply in my head, over and over again. It was one of those subjects that I just didn't want to talk about, one that I just wouldn't talk about. My mom and dad were just two of the people that were shocked when they learned that we had split, but, it surprised me to find that they still occasionally kept in touch with him. I hated my dad for taking him on a fishing trip just a few months ago, I half expected him to drown him for cheating on me, then kicking me out. But, alas, there was no missing person reported filed for Chris Redfield; my dad simply wanted to talk to him. I would be lying if I said that I didn't miss him; he crossed my mind almost everyday, several times to be exact. No matter what I did, everything seemed to remind me of him. The way I dressed, he would always compliment me on how beautiful I looked, the way I cooked; he always praised my food…even when he knew it tasted like straight crap. The way I made the bed, the way I folded my clothes…everything I did had a piece of him still attached to it.

"What did he want?" I asked, trying to keep the skepticism in my voice; my mom wasn't stupid. She knew I still loved Chris even if I wouldn't admit it; she'd tried several times to talk to me about it, begging me to give him a second chance…for my sake. She sighed heavily on the other side of the phone, desperately wanting to give me the same speech again.

"He just-he just wanted to call and tell your sister happy birthday." She replied, I lips twitched, threatening to turn up into a smile, but I wouldn't let them. "He asked about you." I swallowed hard and cross and arm over my chest as I kept the phone pressed to my ear, listening to her speak.

"Mom, you-you didn't tell him that I was coming out there, right?" I asked, fear rising within me. I wasn't afraid of him, I was afraid of us. I was afraid that if I saw him I would go right back. I was terrified that if that happened we'd just end up making the same mistakes again…I didn't know if I could handle that. She sighed again, I knew that was coming.

"No, honey, I promise." I said, forcing the words from her lips; here it comes. "He loves you…you do know that, right?" I hated it when she did that. I knew he loved me; loved being the key word…but she always used the word loves, as in present tense…like he still does. I couldn't deny the fact that the sheer thought of him still loving me didn't still linger in the back of my mind, it did. It ate away at my dreams and thoughts every waking moment.

"Mom, the plane's boarding. I've-I've gotta go." I quickly closed the phone, ignoring the polite goodbye that my mother was trying to give me as I cut her off. I could feel the lump in my throat growing, as I felt as if everyone's eyes were on me as I shoved the device back into my purse. It felt as if my heart had broken into a million pieces, if that was even possible since it had been like that for the past two years.

**Eleven Hours and fifteen minutes later; flying over Raccoon City International. **

"Folks, the caption has just turned on the fasten seat-belt signs over head." The gruff voice came over the loud speaker. I stiffed as I felt the plane shake slightly, hitting a batch of turbulence. That was the only thing I hated about traveling by air. It wasn't hard not the hear the worry in the old man's voice, and the fact that the stewardess wore equal looks of worry on their faces as they came around, checking to make sure everyone was following orders, wasn't comforting in the least. I watched from the window as the familiar landscape of Raccoon City came into view, it was a little too close for comfort to say the least. "Prepare for emergency landing." As soon as the caption said this shit hit the fan. People screamed, and the stewardess's immediately left their stations attempting to calm the passengers down before they took their seats again; I was afraid myself. I had seen this on the news too many times, emergency landings were never good. I continued to look out of the window as the tarmac came into view, and in a matter of seconds the plane was skating across the runway, the wheels sliding across the asphalt runway. My mind raced with thoughts as they unloaded the plane; ordering us to keep on moving though the terminal. As soon as all of the passengers were off of the flight and condensed into the heavily compacted airport my jaw dropped; cops, SWAT, S.T.A.R.S., everyone was on the scene. Guns loaded and shouting orders, pushing people towards the doors. I was lucky to have broken away from the group, backing my self up against the wall as my breathing increased, hearting racking against my chest.

What in the hell was going on? My brain racked with questions as I continued to watch the scene unfolding; several shots rang out, glass littering the floor as the windows shattered. I covered my ears, bending over a scream emitted from my throat. More shots rang out as I looked up from my spot on the ground, watching as several people hit the ground. Blood bubbling from their wounds; "My god." I whispered to myself, tears brimming at eyes as I watched several more people twitching on the ground just a few feet away from me. There was something different about these people; I couldn't help but notice the way they looked. Their skin looked as if it was peeling off their bones, little blotches of red meat hung from their cheeks, like a bacterium was eating away at them. Their mouths opened in slow movements, nothing but growls and moans escaping their lips; some of their chipped teeth donned several pieces of what looked flesh in between their gaps. I quickly got up from the floor, legs feeling like jell-o as I backed up against the wall again, the scarf around my neck suddenly felt itchy and hot as I began to sweat. I didn't know what was happening. I didn't make it very far as I tried to push my way though the panicking crowed, knowing that I had to get out of here; I lost my footing as the crowd behind me thickened, screaming filling my ears as I saw that we were headed straight for the escaladers that had thankfully stopped functioning. I didn't see much as we tumbled down the unmoving steps, my legs buckling from underneath me as the people continued to push and shove behind me. Some of the individuals behind me weren't as fortunate as the groans were heard, gunfire racking the building, bouncing off the walls. I landed on my stomach, the wind whooshing from my lungs as a felt a few bodies fall onto my back. I shook as I felt the feet of people tripping over me as I continued to lie there, covering my hand with my hands to make sure that no one trampled me to death.

It wasn't until I heard the sound of tearing did I look up, my eyes scanning the white marble floors of the terminal as I watched the people fleeing for the doorways. A scream racked my brain and the sensation of something sticky dripped down my neck. My heart beat against my chest as tears slipped from my eyes, the sound continuing; I turned my head just enough to look over my shoulder, my eyes widened and a strangled sob erupted from my throat. I turned away from the scene as the person-creature-whatever the hell it was continued to feast on the dying person that was laying on top of my own stock still body. I could feel the bile rising in my throat as more of the hot and sticky liquid continued to seep down my shirt, the lump in my throat growing by the minute. I didn't know how I did it, but, I wriggled my self from beneath the dying body and made a run for it, heading straight towards the door as I ripped the bloody scarf from my neck and threw it in the trash can, tears streaming down my face as I continued to shake. My hands swatting at invisible things as the Goosebumps continued to creep up my arms and legs; something was wrong. I looked around me, panicking as I realized that I had lose my purse, meaning that I had no phone to contact my mother with. I pushed the doors open, hoping to find a sense of comfort outside of the airport, but, to no avail. It was just as chaotic outside the walls as it was within them; people screamed and ran, some holding bloody stumps of their body parts while others thrashed about on the ground. Cars sped off in different directions; Chris' apartment. Maybe this is how fate worked. I wanted to laugh at my self, the first thing that came to my mind was Chris, the very person that I swore I wanted nothing to do with. Rushing towards the only taxi that seemed to still be in service I planted my hands firmly on the window, begging entrance. The cabbie didn't move, I knocked again, my knuckles wrapping against the glass harder this time. "Please. Please open the door." I begged looking around momentarily to make sure no one else was getting the same idea; still, he didn't move. "Open the fucking door!" I screamed, banging my fists against the window in a panic. It was odd, I suddenly realized brining my hands down to rest at my sides, it didn't even look that he was breathing…I didn't think it though before I grasped the handle, throwing the door open. His limp body fell to the side, hanging half in and half out of the bar as the seat belt was still strapping him in.

I didn't relish in the fact that I had just stolen a vehicle, well, I guess it can't really be classified as stealing; I mean he was dead…or undead. I didn't know anymore. The streets were littered with abandoned cars and news papers flying about as I sped down the street, looking behind me in the review mirror every few seconds. I was terrified that one of those things may be hiding in the back, waiting to strike at any moment. My heart dropped to the pit of my stomach as I watched the apartments come into view; I didn't like there was any life there. Cars were abandoned, some had fires set to them, dead bodies lay about, law chairs and doors busted apart, glass shattered. A lump formed in my throat again, watching as Chris' car came into view. I slammed on the breaks, bringing the car to a stop as I jumped out, but, not before putting the parking break on. If his car was here…I didn't even want to think about what might have happened. My heart raced as I dodged the dead bodies, covering my mouth with my hands as I reached the door that led up the series of apartment buildings. I raced up the steps towards the very familiar door that sat at the very top of the building; remembering everything. My eyes welled with tears as I saw that door was wide open, the couch pushed in front of it almost as if he had tried to barricade himself in. I stopped, sweating dripping down my face as I looked at it, hoping that he would show his face, maybe he was just hiding. "Chris?" I asked, though muffled sobs as I pushed the beige couch out of the way, head throbbing from my anxiety as I looked at the walls. Blood… "Oh-oh- oh my god." I managed to sob out in one breath, letting the tears fall as I looked around the apartment. The desk was over turned, as were the display cases. Glass was strewn everywhere, blood staining the carpet.

I left promptly, knowing that I was putting myself in danger just being here. I found Chris' car keys posted on the kitchen counter, almost as if he knew what was going to happen, like he knew I was going to come here. My body hit the comfortable seats of the old black Honda as I started the car up, revving the engine as I put the car in reverse. Flipping the visor down as the sun peeked from behind the clouds, casting a ray of sunlight threw the windshield…and there it was. That picture; Chris and I at my graduation, my eyes widened….I couldn't believe he had kept it. He actually kept it, and by the looks of the way that the edges were creased and dog eared he must have looked at it a thousand times. My mom was right….

**Present Day, California **

Two days I had been walking, two days I had been dodging any sound that made its self known. Two days that I've walked in the shadows, too afraid that I was about to be dismembered and eaten by the living dead; the picture was still in my pocket, an edge had finally fallen away, the wind carrying it to unknown places. I was starting to wonder if this prison really existed, if these people really existed. Maybe I had gone crazy; maybe no one really did call me on the walkie talkie. I sighed out heavily, shielding my eyes from the sun that was peeking though the clouds of smog and smoke that covered the sky. My boots crushed the rock and debris as I stepped over the rotting bodies and pieces of building; my breath hitched in my throat as I saw the sunlight oh-so confidently shine off of something in the distance. A building….a huge gated building.

**A/N: One more chapter to go! I didn't like this one to much, but, I had to get though it! Hope you all like it :D**


	7. I'm Yours

**Title:** Photograph

**Prompt:** Request from DanaIsis

**Fandom:** Resident Evil: Afterlife

**Pairing:** Chris/OC

**Part 7/7**

**A/N: Ah! I can't believe that this is the last chapter already, I promise, no sad endings here! Lol. I'm so glad that you all enjoyed this little story!**

It took a moment for my eyes to adjust to the sun as it peered out from behind the billowing clouds of smog that had settled around the city. I licked the chapped skin of my full lips, whimpering slightly as the sour taste of blood filled my mouth. I smelled terrible, my fingernails were caked with dirt and grime, and my clothes were soiled to no end; rips plastered my jeans to no end, and the soles of my boots had begun to ware away, leaving almost nothing but the fabric underneath. My hand cupped my forehead as I continued to gaze ahead, unblinking even as the sun penetrated my tired brown hues, afraid that if I were to take my eyes off it for one moment that the building before me would float away into the mist like a mirage, nothing but a figment of my fantasy. I could feel small tears leak from the corner of my eyes, the once clear liquid rolling down my cheeks, collecting the dirt and dusts that covered my cheeks, turning the clear liquid a nauseating brown. My eyes burned as the sun continued to blast in my face, yet, I was still too afraid to turn away. I hadn't eaten much in the two days that I had been traveling, water was a necessity, and my canteen had run out four hours ago; leaving me with nothing but my own spit to consume. I closed my eyes for a moment, silently praying to god, if he hadn't already abandoned us survivors, that what I saw as real. The voice inside my head chuckled, I still wondered if this was god's punishment for everything that society had done. Maybe this was the rapture, maybe what the bible meant was that he would return and take all the followers and believers to heaven and leave us on earth…hell. I shook away the thoughts internally; I had let my psyche wander since I was left alone with only my own mind to comfort me.

My head pounded as I opened my eyes, feeling a cool breeze rip from behind me, blowing my hair in the direction of the stone building that looked as if it was only a fifteen minute walk from where I was currently standing, surrounded my rubble and bodies. My chest heaved as I left out the breath that I had been holding, my eyes settling on the structure that still loomed in front of me. I couldn't believe it, it was real. Those voices on the radio…they were real. My false hope…wasn't so counterfeit at all! I felt my knees give out from beneath me, the bony parts digging into the soiled ground as I fell to my knees, almost as if I was worshipping a temple. I was tired, my chest heaved as my blurry eyes looked upon the structure once again, just staring. Imagining everything that was behind that steel gate that was positioned around it; food, shelter, warmth…humans; the pure thought of being able to sleep without wandering if I was ever going to wake up was just as much daunting as it was enlightening. I wanted to move, but I couldn't find the strength to, I just wanted to sit and relish in the buildings shadow. Tears of joy continued to roll down the dirty cheeks as I took the picture from my pocket, immediately remembering the only reason that I had made it thus far, why I was still alive. Chris' smiling face starred back at my tears stained one, toothy smile and dimples frozen in time as I gazed upon the faded photograph; thank you was all I wanted to say. Thank you for keeping me alive, keeping me safe, keeping me sane…loving me. I ran a slender and scab riddled finger over the smooth surface of his jaw line, tracing it with the tip of my finger, remembering exactly how it felt. I let my boundaries fall for a moment, wondering if he was still alive, wondering that if he was…if he remembered those things to. Did he remember the way my hair felt when he ran his fingers though it? Did he remember how my lips felt when he kissed them? Did he remember what I looked like, even…

My eyes widened as I watched the picture fly from my hands, flapping in the breeze as a gust of wind snuck up from behind me, stealing the photograph for its own. It fluttered in the high winds above me, daring me to reach for it. I stood up slowly, feeling a few drops of rain fall onto my searing shoulders as the sun disappeared behind the darkening clouds; it had been a while since rain or any other type of naturally occurring weather had shone its face around here, it could be an omen for things to come. As soon as I was on my feet, the wind blew once again, the photograph flying from my reach as it sailed though the air. My eyes widened, this couldn't be happening…I needed that piece of paper to survive; it was more important than the Declaration of Independence and the Ten Commandments put to together. I'm sure I would have looked foolish if there was anyone watching from the windows, a lone survivor perhaps; my feet tripped and stumbled over the piles of debris and dead carcasses as I chased after the photo that was traveling in the air, tears mixing with the rain as it hit my face; I hadn't felt this refreshed in years it seemed. The wind and rain still continued to pound on my sun kissed face as I ran; the sole of my left boot was hanging dangerously by a thread as continued on my wayward journey. I had realized how close I was the monstrous structure that I had been searching for until a pair of iron gates halted my rescue; the had to be at least ten feet high, a chain wrapped around the two of them, holding them together…this was the place. I knitted my brows together as looked up, blinking as a few of the rain drops fell into my eyes. How was I supposed to get in this place anyway? I saw something from the corner of my fall to the ground, I turned out of instinct, jumping away from the gate at the same moment; fearing it was one of the undead or the other mutated beings that now colonized this earth. My heart beat against my chest, knees shaking from the run I had just endured not to mention the fact that I was sleep deprived and extremely terrified of anything that may be lurking in the sheet of heavy rain that was now falling. When I didn't see anything of that nature standing close I looked down at the muddy ground, raindrops plummeting to the earth and splashing into the brown puddles. My clothes stuck to every possible inch of skin as I bent down, the sound of rain blowing against metal filling my ears as I stretched out my dirtied hand, grasping the paper in my hands. I quickly wiped the mud that was already caking itself to the photo.

It was almost as if Chris was telling to go come here; the wind, the radio, the dreams…everything seemed to lead me to this place. I lifted m y head from gazing at the picture as I wiped the remaining mud from its surface, knowing that it was ruined anyway. This was a sign…he wanted me to move on, but, how can you move on in a world like this? The sound of squeaking metal caught my attention, I blinked, placing the picture in the back pocket of my soaked jeans as thunder rumbled over head; this is not a good place to be right now, electricity, water, and metal just don't mix. I blinded as several more drops of water fell from my eye lashes, blurring my vision as I watched a figure though the sheet of rain; who it was, or whatever it was, they weren't very tall…and from what I could hear that had an extremely bad attitude.

"Stupid fuckers," the voice sneered, it was quite and obnoxious sounding voice, slightly nasally and too proud. "Take out the garbage" his voice rose and octave as he cured whomever he was speaking about, "Yeah, I'll take out the garbage alright." The figure moved his head towards the door as it sat open, raising a hand towards it with the flick of his wrist. He was talking, really talking; no grunts or moans, he was showing emotion…he was living. I couldn't find my voice as I reached out, wrapping both of my hands around the iron bars that separated me from the living; say something. My mouth opened, the blinding rain filling the eerie silence as the can of the metal trashcan slammed back down with a clash, the continuous mumbling of the man fading as his drenched body continued to move towards the open doors.

"Wait." I whispered, "Come back." My voice was hoarse and squeaked unattractively. It was odd hearing my own voice, I never talked to myself, or, at least I tried not to anyway. It had been a while since I used it. He couldn't hear me; my hands gripped the gate tighter, pulling it towards me as the chains rattled. "Wait!" I screamed, not sure if the man could hear me over the pounding of the rain. "Wait!" I screamed again, a sob erupting from my throat as I watched the black shape close, "Come back!" the sob continued, "Come back! Wai-"I lost all hope as the door slammed shut. My eyes widened, watching though the weaning rain; my head hung low, eyes dropping towards the ground as I hunched my back over, a sob escaping my throat. That was my only chance…and now it was gone. I should just accept the fact that I was going to die there, die right outside of my safe haven…

"Hey!" the voice caught my attention, my head immediately snapping up as I watched the same lanky figure though the rain that was falling slightly now, but still hard enough that I had to squint to see who it was. The man stood back near the door, his voice somewhat uneasy as he called to me again. "Hey, what in the fuck are you doing? If you're dead-"I heard the coking of a gun and I could suddenly find my voice.

"No, no!" I shouted, "I'm-I'm not dead! I'm not infected!" I called out to him, voice pleading. "I- I heard your distress call, about-about two days ago!" I explained, my voice breaking with each sentence. The man moved towards me at a jog, shaking the rain from his somewhat matted and unruly hair as he reached the gate. His face was skinny like the rest of him, eyes blue and pale, and to my surprise he was still dressed in a suit. Did he honestly think he needed to look good anymore?

"My god." He breathed out, his hands reaching out and tearing at the chains that linked together to hold the gate closed. I backed away slightly as I watched the chains unravel, feeling as if a weight had been lifted from my chest. He opened the gates quickly, the metal scratching against the muddy concrete as he beckoned me in; I stood there, paralyzed. I couldn't believe that this was actually happening; I could already feel the warmth of the structure behind me, taste the somewhat delectable food on my tongue, and my god…if they had a working shower… "Well, come on, now." He said harshly, snapping me out of my thoughts. "Come on, this is about the time of day that those fuckers get hungry." He warned me. I took a few long strides into the center of the compound, looking around me as I listened to the man latch the gate, tugging on it a few times to make sure it was closed tight enough. It was all so surreal, four years of being on my own, four years of fearing for my life…and now look at where I was, safe, sound, and alive…

The lanky man led me through the door that he had just come though, closing it behind him tightly before he grabbed my shoulders, steering me down a long hallway. From the sight of a few burning candles I could tell that there was no electricity in this building; I could live with that. I took in my surroundings, shivering as the cold wet clothes still clung to my body, chafing my tights and arms as they rubbed against the skin. The inside of the prison looked more like a fortress; candles burned, the walls were dark and stone…it was like being in a medieval castle. I could hear a few voices murmuring as the man continued to led me towards the room, the glare of the candles and torches flicked against the walls, licking at the palace as they charred the stone. "Hey," the man announced, his voice echoing as the spoke in what looked like the mess hall. "Look what I found." He pushed me forward slightly, my arms immediately wrapping around my self as I shivered, even as the heat from the burning flames unleashed a wave of heat. The looks on the other's faces were pure shock; wheter it was because another survivor was present, or the fact that I had actually made it…I couldn't tell.

"You made it." The girl whispered, her voice echoing as she stood up from the chair that she had been occupying. The man standing next to the table leaned against with his hips, he was a little darker in complexion than I was, his head shaved, muscles ripping…I couldn't bare to look at him, he reminded me too much of Chris. Two others stood near by, one Asian man; he was short, and looked uncomfortable as she shifted his weight to his other foot. The other man was quite muscular, but short, standing with his arms crossed over his chest. I looked at the girl as she placed her hands on my shoulders, rubbing them gently as she looked at me; excited. I did seem that she was the only girl here… "This is-"she said giddily, "This is-oh-how did you even make it here in one piece?" she suddenly asked, her voice hurt my head, or maybe it was the fact that I hadn't had contact with another human being or another voice in a long time. "Never mind that," I just recognized her unfamiliar accent. "Let's get you in to something clean, okay?" she beckoned me off towards another part of the room quickly. Her voice filling my ears as she continued to ask me questions…she was already making me regret coming here.

That regret vanished as I felt the clean blue cotton on my skin as I slipped the shirt on over my upper body, sighing out as I felt warmness cascade though my body. The pants were a little big on me, but, I couldn't care less…it wasn't anything that a belt couldn't handle. I pulled my hair up into a tight bun before walking out of room. The girl, who had finally introduced herself as Crystal, led me back out to the room where everyone else was standing, looking as if they had never moved from their positions. Suddenly, a foreign smell wafted up my nose, my mouth watering and stomach growling. It had been a while since I'd had real food, hell; it'd been a while since I've had food in general. Crystal seated me quickly, the smell filling my senses; beans…that's all. I didn't matter much to me that their were bits of bacon in the stew that was sliding down my throat as I ate greedily, swallowing most of the spoonfuls whole, never chewing; there weren't too many vegetarians around these days anyway. The man that reminded me of Chris shook his head as he watched me scarf the food down, a chuckle trickling from his mouth.

"Hey, hey hey." He laughed, holding his hands on as he continued to watch me, I could feel the warm juice of the stew trickling down by chin, but I could care less about my appearance at the moment. "Slow down, girl. You don't get anymore of this until tomorrow morning." His warning still didn't cause me to eat any slower, it only made me eat faster. I moved the spoon around the bottom of the bowl, making sure to get everything, there was no way I was letting this go to waste. After a few more strokes of the spoon against the bottom I realized that getting anymore of stew out was fruitless, I had eaten it all. Still not feeling full I glanced around, most of them wore smiles on their faces.

"So," Crystal's accent floated to my ears as I wiped my mouth with the back of my hand; apparently my manners had died along with everything else in the world. "How do you manage to live all this time? I mean- I mean it's been four years." She said, her voice laced with hopefulness. I looked at her for a moment and shrugged, I could really be asking her the same thing.

"Yeah, how did you manage all this time?" the other man asked, he had introduced himself as Luther earlier on, I barely got it over the sound of my slurping soup. I looked between Crystal and Luther, trying to find the words to explain it…

"Same thing you guys did." I answered, voice cracking slightly. "I ran. How I managed to get from Raccoon City to California," I paused for a moment, rubbing my hands up and down my arms. "I'll never-"

"Whoa, whoa," Luther stopped me, holding his hands up in the air as if to surrender. I looked at him slowly, knitting my brows together as I watched his eyes narrow slightly; what could possibly be his problem. "Did you say Raccoon City? The-the place that this shit all started at?" he repeated, almost as if he hadn't heard me right the first time. I nodded my head slowly, still confused as to why his reaction was so…hostile. He shook his head for a few moments before sitting now, mumbling curses under his breath, hopefully not directed at me.

"Are there any more survivors?" I asked slowly, attempting to make conversation. The Asian man rubbed his hands together then ran them down his face, almost as if what I had just asked was a sore subject within the small group. Crystal sighed heavily, resting her hand on my arm as Luther rested his other arm on the table, propping his head up on his hand. She gently set her hand down on my arm, patting it lightly.

"Nope, you're the first one that we've come in contact with in a long time." She explained, looking at Luther than back at me. "I mean, there's two other survivors here-" Luther stopped her short, raising his hand to silence her; I could tell he was the Alpha in this team.

"There's _one _other survivor here." He stressed the word 'one' putting as much emphasis on it's meaning as possible; maybe the other one died… "The other one's a fraud." He scoffed, I knitted my brows together and crossed my arms over my chest, watching as the man's face grew darker as he spoke about the other survivor that was her, or had been there…

"What- what do you mean?" I asked, watching him carefully. He didn't seem to have taken a liking to me, since I told him that I traveled from Raccoon City he'd been hostile towards anything I said or anything I did. He looked at me for a moment, studying my fatigued features.

"Says he's from S.T.A.R.S, back in Raccoon City." He scoffed. My eyes that were studying the shapes that were etched into the table that I was occupying suddenly snapped up to meet his own. The blood in my veins felt frozen as the words repeated in my head, my fingers shook slightly, and a drumming filled my head. My heart beat quickened as he continued to explain that they had taken him captive when stuff got really bad, claming that he had tried to leave with the rest of the police force and leave them for dead. Chris…no, I scoffed at myself, there was no way… "You might know em', "Luther scoffed again, gaining my attention. "I mean, since ya'll are from the same part of neck of the woods."

"Take me to him." I bluntly said, catching the rest of the group off guard.

My heart beat against my chest as I descended down the steps behind Luther, Crystal and the Asian man followed close behind the two of us. My palms had become rather sweaty; the beads of perspiration matted the hair to my head as we got closer to the cage like structure that was seated in the middle of the room. I had to admit, this was about the weirdest prison that I had ever been in, certainly not like the ones in Raccoon City. I stopped as we reached the bottom of the steps, the drumming in my head began to increase, my heart doing the same thing against my chest as I looked ahead of him, watching as he took the torch in one hand, Crystal and the Asian moved past me. It was as if I was frozen with fear; fear that it wasn't him, and fear that it was him. What was I supposed to say if Chris was alive? I never expected to see him again…

"Hey, you alright?" Crystal asked, concerned as she strode back towards me, stopping just a little ways in front of me. I nodded slightly, taking a step forward. Everything seemed to be moving in slow motion at this point, my strides felt slower and shorter than they actually were.

"_I see you've brought the whole group this time. You finally realized how lonely it gets down here." _ The voice that filled the once quiet room forced tears to my eyes, my mouth opened in a wordless plea, begging for it to him and not just my imagination. Luther said something to him; Chris' sarcastic remarks were overshadowed by the man's voice. Crystal gave me an odd look as I continued towards the cage like structure, tears already slipping down my cheeks as I practically pushed the Asian man out of the way, muttering 'please let it be him' under my breath with every inch I moved. The figure was tall, built shoulders sat atop a rather bulky form, his head was shaved, voice deep. Once I was close enough to the cage my jaw dropped, the water in my eyes prevented me from seeing anything by hazy figures moving about before me as I placed my hand against the plastic part of the cage, the one with the air holes so he could breath; caged like an animal. I couldn't believe it, by the look on his face he couldn't either; his eyes were wide, mouth hanging open slightly as he placed a gloved hand against the glass, right where mine was resting. I could almost feel his phantom touch though the panes separating us…

"Chris?" I whispered, still in disbelief about the whole situation. I never blinked, afraid that I was just imagining everything. Afraid that this would be the end of my dream, I would wake up…only to find that I had never left the confines of the roof that I had called my home not two days ago. My bottom lip trembled as he continued to stare at me, his semi gloved fingers stroking the palm of my hand though the glass.

"Aya-" his voice cracked, "Is-is that really you?" he asked, all was silent aside from Chris' and I's heavy breathing, sweat dripped down my face as I ran my eyes over his form. He was still the same Chris that I had left; handsome, bright blue eyes, soft features, thin lips.

"Chris. Oh my god," I let the tears fall freely now, pressing myself against the structure, just wanting to feel him, touch him, hold him and never let him go. "Let-let him out." I ordered though the sobs, never taking my eyes off of him. Luther scoffed from his place behind me, the torch still burning in his hand.

"No way," he glared in Chris' direction; the S.T.A.R.S member's eye's burned with tears, brimming the edges of his eyes, threatening to spill at any moment. "I don't trust him." That was his only answer, as much as it pained me to turn away from the man that I loved, to separate myself from him while we were yet again so close, I did. My body racked with sobs as I pointed at the Alpha male, his chest puffed out like he had something to prove.

"You," I had to take a deep breath as more tears cascaded from my eyes, falling into my mouth as I continued to speak. "Open that fucking thing right now." I demanded, sniffling and taking a deep breath once again. Luther continued to stand there, looking at me then looking behind me at Chris; it was an Alpha thing. Almost like they were compromising about something, from Chris, Luther looked in Crystal's direction, almost as if he was asking permission. She shrugged her shoulders in a non-caring manner, telling him to do what he thought was necessary. I contained a few more sobs as I pleaded with my eyes, but quickly realizing that this wasn't going to work with them. "Please," I begged again, "Just-please, let him out. He's no dangerous…I should know." Luther stood there for a few more moments, listening to my pleas as I stood before him; knees shaking, eyes puffy and red, heart thumping against my chest. It wasn't long before he gave in, the keys jingling. I stood close behind the taller man, listening as the lock clicked on the cage; everything was going painfully slow, I couldn't stand it any longer. He stopped ans aid something to Chris along the lines of 'don't try anything' although, his tone was harsh as the heat outside, and that had thankfully been dulled do the freak rainstorm earlier today.

My whole world changed as he opened that door; he quickly moved out of the way, allowing Chris and I to mold together as we both embraced each other in our arms. Whispers sounded, and whimpers crept from both of our mouths as he lifted me from the ground, just until I was standing on the tips of my toes. His arms wrapped around my waist as my enclosed his neck, strangling him as I held him close. It was like the very first time we met, he buried his face in the crook of my neck as I felt a few hot tears travel down my neck, I knew they weren't mine. "Chris, I-I thought I'd never see you again." I sobbed quietly; pulling him closer to me, if that was even possible. He lifted his head to look at me, his hands finding their way to either sides of my face as he stroked the tear stains with his thumbs, smiling though his own.

"I know-I know." He sobbed, "I thought-I thought the same thing. Oh my god, Aya. I just- I can't believe it." He sniffled, pulling me closer to him again as he held me against his chest, rocking us back and forth. After a moment he pulled away, holding me out in front of me observing my face, seeing if I was still the same girl that he left me as. My hair had grown much longer since the last time I'd seen him, my eyes were heavier and had lost all of their shine when the world ended, and my body was unfortunately much smaller than I would have ever let it get. None of that seemed to matter though. "I knew you'd make it." He whispered, tears welling in his eyes once more as he rested his forehead against mine, breathing out heavily; his breath, it still smelled the same.

"Mint and coffee." I whispered, more to myself than anyone else. My nose brushing against his as I leaned my forehead against his, trying to get closer, if that was even possible. Chris smiled, pulling me closer to him as he rested his chin on the top of my head, a sigh escaping his lips.

"You don't know how much I've missed you, Aya. You just have no clue."

I was glad that Luther had enough sense to give Chris and I some privacy, stationing us to one of the better cells and taking the crew up to the roof to work on their distress signals again, for Chris and I had some catching up to do if you get my drift. Chris was lying on his back; the two candles that burned in the corner were the only source of light that was provided to the two of us. I rested my head on his still beautifully sculpted chest, listening to the heart beat that had slowed significantly since our last activity had ended just five minutes ago. My free hand trailed over his chest, tracing invisible patterns into the abs that ripped under my fingers, burning my hands at the slightest touch. It was like being a dream, and if that was the case…then I never wanted to wake up. I'd only ever dreamed of this moment; the moment where Chris would come back into my life…ever since the night I left. He chuckled deep in his throat and grasped by free hand in his, my neck craned uncomfortable as I looked up at him, watching as he brought the dainty and skinny hand to his lips; the thin lines brushed over it slightly, making me shiver despite how warm his body was making mine. I let a smile grace my own lips as I leaned up, moving so that I was pressed against his body, my lips brushing against his in a light kiss. I rested my chin against his chest as it moved up and down underneath of me, watching as he smiled yet again.

"God." He breathed out; running a hand lazily though my hair, "How did you do it, Aya? Really, I was so scared." He admitted, "I felt-I felt guilty not coming after you-"I cut him off with a soft giggle.

"Hold on." I held up a finger and held the tattered sheet close to my body as I reached over the side of the bed, digging into the pockets of the still not dry jeans that I had arrived in earlier that day; digging into the back pocket I pulled the tattered photograph from it's depths. Most of the color had faded due to sun and the rain, our faces looked like mixed colors of a painting. "This." I showed the photograph to him as I sat up against his chest, his back resting against the cell wall. He took the picture from my hand and gazed at it, his toothy smile spreading over his face as he wrapped his arms around my waist, cradling me against him.

"I'll never leave you again." He breathed out, kissing my cheek lightly.

"Promise?"

"I promise."

**Fin**

**A/N: Weak ending, I know :p But I needed to get this out for DanaIsis; she's probably the most patient person I've ever met! And on another note, this is the first fic that I have EVER finished! Woooo! Hope you all liked it! But, the updates for this story do not stop here. I'll be including an Easter egg at DanaIsis' request! So watch for that. **

**I need to thank: DanaIsis, Rickii101, Amor Mio, chrissyvixen, and bloomsky for reviewing!- Those really did make my day!**


	8. Easter Egg 1

**A/N: Hello! This is an "Easter-Egg" request by DanaIsis…she just can't get enough of Chris Redfield apparently ;]**

**Warning: Adult Content **

**Setting: Takes place a year before the outbreak; Depicts Chris and Aya's first Christmas together. **

"Chris," my voice was barely audible over the sound of the Christmas carols that were floating from the speakers; the sounds of a choir filled the tree lot as more and more cars rolled over the freshly fallen snow, the white perceptional crunching under the weight of the vehicles. I sniffled slightly, tugging at Chris' hand again with my gloved covered one. The different colored lights that lined the wooden stand behind us illuminated his eyes, the reds, greens, yellows, and blues sparkling within his orbs as he turned towards me. His cheeks and nose were red from the wind nipping at the exposed skin, his head covered with a black beanie; I thought he would have learned to grow his hair out by now, being it winter and all. He raised his eyebrows as he looked down at me, wincing as a few white flakes fell from the sky, melting on his hot skin. "What about this one?" I asked, moving from his side to stand near the evergreen tree that I had spotted; it wasn't very tall, only a foot or two taller than I was. The leaves of the tree were fresh and green, just like it was supposed to be. I'd never seen a more perfect tree in my life. I rolled my eyes as I heard Chris' tongue click against the roof of his mouth in thought, his hands shoving into his pockets as he strode towards the tree and I, his eyes dragging up and down the green plant. I made several noises of disapproval as he circled the tree like a vulture, picking out its imperfections. I rolled my eyes once again, groaning as I stomped my boot clad foot in the few inches of snow that already blanketed the lot. We had been here for two hours already, freezing our asses off…just to find a tree. I couldn't deny the frustration that I had with this; I told Chris the day after Thanksgiving as the day to find a tree, sure, it would take some maintenance; keeping it moist and watered, making sure it never dried up, but, at least we would have tree. Come hell or high water…Chris wasn't going to get a tree that early, and that's why we were in this predicament now.

"I don't know about his one…" he drawled out slowly, pinching one of the pines in between his fingers, checking the thickness. I could feel my cheeks burn with anger as I listened to him ridicule the plant. "I mean look at it…its just so-so…" he stood out and looked at the tree, gesturing to it with his hands before he let them fall back down to his sides, an exasperated sigh escaping his lips.

"Chris," I sighed, looking up towards the sky, praying that the daggers that were flowing from my orbs would disappear before I looked back at him. "It's absolutely fine." I retorted. "Besides," I sighed angrily, biting my bottom lip. "It's what, December twentieth anyway…we're gonna take it down in five days." I couldn't deny that I missed the family tradition back in Chicago. The day or week after Thanksgiving we would go out to the tree lot and pick the biggest tree that we could find, some years they were so big that it took us weeks to decorate the tree; it was different here, we were barely ready for Christmas…not to mention that my parents and sister were coming out on the twenty-third and saying until New Years…and the apartment wasn't even decorated yet. Chris knew it was no used in arguing with me. Twenty minutes later we were in the car, driving on the shoulder at twenty miles an hour because _someone's_ car wasn't big enough to hold a tree on the top of it. Chris' face was priceless as angry drivers flew past us, some of them shaking their fists out of their window as the snow continued to fall slightly…Chris hated every minute of it.

**Later that Night**

"God Dammit, shit-"I'd lost on how many times Chris' voice seethed those words. I looked over my shoulder as I continued to stir the batter in the big red bowl, the wooden spoon sticking to the sugar cookie batter that lined its sides. Flour and cookie cutters lined the countertop that had been turned into my workstation for the time being, the radio on the opposite wall released the sounds of many of the same Christmas carols that we had heard at the tree lot earlier that evening. From my haven in the kitchen I could see Chris struggle with green plant that was leaning sideways on him. I stifled a laugh as I watched him wrestle it; I'd witnessed him take on a four hundred pound drug dealer easier than this tree. I could tell from the scowl on his face that he was about to give up. I listened as he gave a few grunts of frustration, leaning to the side I watched him push the tree up right, it stuck perfectly. He chuckled softly, wiping sweat from his brow as he smiled in my direction, sensing my presence watching him. He opened his arms triumphantly, gesturing the work behind him. I leaned against the pane of the wall and smiled, crossing my flour covered arms over my chest; this is why I loved this man. He never gave up, never gave in…no matter what. "How does it look?" he asked, placing his hands on his hips as he gazed at me. I tilted my head to look behind him, my eyes scanning the poorly decorated tree. The top of the tree drooped sadly, the star atop the tree flickered in color, the bright yellow giving out instantly. Several ornaments were hung aimlessly in different places; not to mention that Chris broke the cardinal rule of three decorating…never put two of the same color bulbs next to each other. If my mother could see the way this thing looked right now, she'd have a heart attack, but, I had to give it to him…he at least put some effort into the whole decorating thing. I know it must have been hard for him, once minute being a bachelor; his home being just his, not that I had moved in…he couldn't just throw his clothes wherever he wanted to, or leave the dishes undone for a week, and he couldn't get away with not decorating for the holidays.

"It looks-"my eyes grew wide as I watched the three falling towards him. The star lit up once again, almost like the tree and the inanimate ornament had joined forces in a fit of vengeance against his roughness with the two of them. The pines poked out towards him, threatening to impale him on their leaves. "Chris!" by the time his name left my mouth and the shout echoed off the walls it was too late. The green giant fell on him, knocking the seasoned S.T.A.R.S member to the ground. My hands flew up to cover my mouth as I watched his hands twitch from under the tree, curse words flowing from his lips as he stood up knocking the plant backwards. He stood before it, almost as if the two were about to duke it out, right in the middle of his-_our_- undecorated living room. His anger was getting the best of him at the moment; I watched as his ears turned red, almost so that you could see the steam rising from them. His fists gripped at the trees 'arms' pushing the giant until it was backed up against the wall, resting all of its weight on the window. I'm sure I wasn't the only one in the house with common sense…but that window wasn't installed to bright, and the apartments that we lived in were cheap…so cheap that the glass was brittle and would break even if you so much as leaned against them. "Um, Chris," I asked carefully. He turned around, a triumphant smirk on his face as he nodded his head up and down, pleased with his, err…decorating skills. It looked a total mess; the tree was leaned up against the window, the lights flickering, the star atop was lopsided its points drooping towards the floor. "I don't know if that's such a-"I didn't need to say anything more, a shattering sound filled the room. Chris jumped away from the sound, landing a few feet in front of me as I covered my ears, my eyes wide as I watched the tree come to a halt. Chris turned back to me, his hands held behind his head as he groaned, eyes wide with shock; the tree had shattered the window, half of it sticking out of the pane while glass littered the carpet beneath it. I took a deep breath; trying to calm my nerves…this whole decorating thing just wasn't working out.

"I-"he stammered, pointing towards the shattered window, the decorations falling out of it as a freezing breeze swept though the glass deprived space, chilling the both of us to the bone. "I can fix that." I closed my eyes momentarily and looked up at him, crossing my arms over my chest; both to keep myself from strangling him, and because the air coming in though our new addition was freezing. My eyebrow quirked as I nodded at him; I could tell he was guilty and upset from what had happened, but I swear I could see the faintest smirk trying to force it's way onto his lips.

"Yeah." I nodded sarcastically. "You better." My eyes rolled as I turned back around, fuming inwardly as I went back to making the cookies…this was going to be an interesting holiday.

**The next day: December 21**

I glanced back at the clock that sat atop the dresser, the sun streamed in though the blinds, shinning slivers of sunshine over Chris' body as he slept; there was no point in getting him up early to shop, besides, he would ruin his presents anyway. He didn't come to bed until late last night; I think it was around two in the morning. Most of the night I listened to him curse the whole Christmas season. The sound of glass being swept and vacuumed filled the apartment, along with his constant moaning and cussing. The numbers on the black contraption turned to show that it was nine-forty five in the morning, yeah, too early to have Chris up and walking about, especially when there was going to be hundreds of rude holiday shoppers in the mall this morning, each of us procrastinators trying to get the best deals of the season. He'd end up killing someone, or, there was going to be a repeat of when we went shopping on Black Friday… Shaking the memories away I grabbed the black Peacoat that was sitting on the end of the bed, sighing quietly as the warm fabric enclosed my body before taking a glance back in Chris' direction, his light snoring filled the room.

When I passed the living room I stopped and did a double take, my eyes scanning over the duct taped window that was expertly hidden behind the un-decorated tree. I shook my head and sighed, praying that Chris would have the window replaced in time for my parents, if my mother saw that she'd have a heart attack. I couldn't deny that the ride to the Raccoon City Mall was boring; usually Chris would sit in the passenger seat, laughing at my white knuckle driving that I was an expertise at, then, he'd fiddle with the radio, changing it to some old bluegrass station and refusing the change it until I let him drive…after that incident while I was shadowing him, there was no way I was letting him drive me around. I slammed on the brakes, holding my fist up and yelling curse words in the direction of the obnoxiously yellow colored car that cut in front of me, stealing the parking spot that I had been eyeing up since I pulled into the lot. My old black Honda crept passed the car as the woman got out, wearing an equally obnoxiously pink track suit with black stiletto heels, popping her gum, and wearing sunglasses; for Christ's Sake woman, it's the middle of December, not to mention that it's overcast today…no sun. "Try watching the news, bitch." I mumbled as she looked in my direction, giving me one of those looks that people give you when they want you to know that you've lost. Rolling my eyes I continued though the maze of trucks, cars, and the occasional bike as I searched for a spot. Several times I had begun to pull in, only to find that an extremely small car had somehow found its way into the spot, fooling us other larger cars of its presence. I rode around like that for another five minutes; I was staring to think that this whole thing was a waste of my time, my nerves on their very ends, fried, then, as if by the grace of god, a parking spot suddenly emerged…my name written all over it.

The mall was packed, and when I mean packed…think of how sardines are packaged? Yeah, it was that _packed_. I had given up on saying excuse me five minutes after being in the mall, realizing that no one seemed to car that I was in there or, or vise versa. The shoppers weren't even the most annoying part of the whole experience, it was those damn kiosk workers; always shoving free samples in your face, practically begging you to buy stuff from them. I always tried to be polite and remind myself that they're just doing their job, but, damn….when you're going with traffic, don't stop me to ask if I want some of your "Miracle Cream", I'm twenty-four…what in the hell do I need that for right now anyway? As if being bombarded with offers such as this wasn't stressful enough, my hand immediately flew to my pocket, grabbing the vibrating machine from inside my pocket; I hated it when people called me when I was shopping. Without even looking at the id-caller, I flipped the portable device open and held it to my heart, stocking my free hand against my other ear as I tried to listen to the conversation that was about to being on the other line.

"Aya!" my sister's voice squealed, I flinched as I heard the perky voice on the other line, forcing me to hold the phone out from my ear so she didn't give me hearing damage. I couldn't help but crack a smile at her enthusiasm though, Christmas was always her favorite time of the year.

"Hey, Tanya." I smiled, apologizing with my eyes to the few people that I pushed passed, trying to make my way towards the outer ring of the mass of people that had since converged on the stores surrounding the area. I watched as the horde of shoppers passed before me, their arms lined with bags from Forever 21, KB Toys, SunCoast ect, I really didn't see how they got their shopping in; they must have gotten up several hours before I did.

"My god, Aya!" she squealed again, still not out of her teen stages. "I'm so excited to see you guys soon!" she mused, I chuckled, the laugh dying down to smirk as I listened to the underlying meaning of what she said; _you guys_. What she meant to say was that she was excited to see Chris, I wasn't stupid. Whenever someone she found attractive was around she would get this little glint in her eyes, I immediately saw it when she practically shoved my mother out of the way so she could sit next to Chris at my graduation, and I wasn't mistaken…I could tell he knew it too. I knew I didn't have anything to worry about; she wasn't the type to 'steal' someone else's significant other away from them, no matter how much she dreamed out it, she just wouldn't have the heart or strong enough conscience to do it.

"Oh, I'm sure you are." I drawled out, moving my feet to blend in with the flow of people that were passing by me again. It seemed that every fifteen minutes a new wave of people walked though the doors, this place was getting worse by the minute.

"Whatever." I could hear her sigh, stressing the word; I could almost envision the eye roll that accompanied the reply. "So, what is my big sister up to this early anyway?" she asked. I closed my eyes as my cheeks burned hot; my shoulder involuntarily shoving me forward as a woman shoved passed me. I rolled my eyes as I recognized the pink track suit that had stolen the perfect parking spot.

"Trying not to get run over my bimbos in track suits." I sighed, rolling my eyes as my brown boots clicked across the marble tiled flooring, trying not to step on the back of anyone's heels in the process.

"What?"

"Ugh, never mind." I groaned, pulling the purse higher onto my shoulder as I listened to my sister's confused voice on the other end of the phone. "I'm attempting to get the rest of this Christmas shopping done."

"Ohhhhhhhh." She replied, her voice holding a hint of sexiness behind it, I rolled my eyes. I'd be very, very happy when she got out to this 'everything has a sexual underlying message to it' phase. "Did you get me anything yet?" See? Pettiness at it's best.

"Yeah," I replied, knowing that the next questions to come would be inquiring what this said gift was. I didn't understand why people don't learn the first five times you don't tell them, if I really wanted you to know I'd just give it to you, not waste a bunch of trees and stick it under one for a few days until you just so happen to pop buy and open it. "It's already wrapped. So, I have no idea what I got you." I smirked, hearing her whine on the other end.

"Did you get Chris' yet?" she pressed. That was the whole reason I was out here today; sure, I got him a new tool kit, and a few shirts, socks, and pants…but I needed to get him something that was more than that, you know? I sighed and stopped in front of the store, a sweet essence flowing from the doors as people walked in and out, carrying pink bags in their hands.

"Yeah, but, I need to get him something else." I replied, clicking my tongue on the roof of my mouth, pondering on what I was going to get him. I glanced down at the watch that adorned my wrist, checking the time; twelve-forty five.

"Why don't you get him something that the _both_ of you will enjoy?" She suggested. I rolled my eyes at her suggestion; is that all she ever thought about nowadays? "I mean, I know there's a _Victoria's Secret_ in Raccoon City…am I right?" I looked upwards, praying to god that she would just stop picturing Chris naked and actually help me think of a present for him. That's when I saw it; in black bold letters with pink trimming….Victoria's Secret.

"Aya? Aya are you there?"

"Tanya," I said, my eyes scanning the inside of the boutique that was lined with clothes, perfumes, and lotions of all sorts. The mannequins were decked out in the world's sexiest lingerie. "I'm gonna have to call you back."

"What? Aya, Aya. Come on-"I hung up the phone on her flabbergasted voice, my feet moving me towards the store, the smell of floral scents wafting up my nose. I didn't take me long to find the perfect gift for Chris-err- Us, and what made it all the more better? Pink Track Suit was eyeing the scantly clad mannequin from across the room, her eyes boring into me with that 'don't you dare, I saw it first look' that shoppers seemed to wear this time of year. I smirked, judging the distance between the two of us and the 'sleepwear'

The triumphant look never left my face as I pulled into the driveway that evening, the tires crunching and packing the snow beneath the tires. A few bags sat on the seat beside me including; Bath and Body Works, Champs, Men's Warehouse…and Victoria's Secret. I smirked to myself, remembering the look on pink track suit's face when she watched me swipe the garment from the mannequin, I gave her a wink as I strutted past her; letting her know that karma's a bitch. I quickly gathered the bags from the front seat, skillfully hiding the pink one behind the others, if Chris saw that bag he'd want to know what was in it. I was thankful when I crept into the house, seeing Chris nowhere in sight, I poked my head into the kitchen, but, he wasn't there, then the living room, the den…no where. I didn't think much of it; Emerson might have come and picked him up to hang out or something like that. I flipped the light on as I entered the bedroom, placing the bags down on the comforter so I could sort them out, and take the ones that needed to be wrapped into the living room. I was sidetracked as the pink bag came into my view, begging me to look in it. My hands dug though the bag, moving the underwear and pajama's that I had gotten for my sister out of the way so I could get the nightie that was hidden deep in its depths. My fingers grasped the fabric, pulling it up from the bag. The eerie silence that filled the room was suddenly shattered by the sound of the toilet flushing; my eyes quickly snapped up, half of the fabric peeking over the rim of the bag as I glanced in the direction of the bathroom door that was creeping open slowly. Just as Chris' broad shoulders came into view I shoved the fabric back into the bag, trying to act like everything was cool and normal. He jumped slightly as he turned around, not realizing that I had gotten home already.

"Oh, hey." He laughed, rubbing his hands on his jeans as he strode towards me. My heart fluttered as he moved closer, a warm smiling spreading across his features as he reached the bed, inclining his head towards mine. He caught my lips in a brief kiss, his thin lips pressing against mine in the sweetest way possible. "I didn't know you were home." He mumbled, moving his lips against mine again, making the butterflies in my stomach flutter with excitement. Before I knew it my back was pressed against the quilted comforter that covered the bed, Chris leaning over me as he continued to move his lips against mine, mumbling questions left and right. "How was shopping?" he pressed, resting his chin on my chest as he looked up at me. My arms encircled him as my eyes glanced down at him, smiling at the crocked smirk that had found its way onto his face. I shook my head from side to side, suppressing a moan as he didn't wait for my reply before he leaned up, placing light kisses on my collar bone.

"Boring." I replied in short, closing my eyes as he placed the kisses upon my jaw line, following curve of my face as his hand slipped under my shirt, gripping my sides. Jesus, I hadn't been gone that long had I? My hands gripped the back of his neck as he moved me higher onto the bed, my back crushing the presents that I had just bought as he straddled my waist, hands tugging at the hem of my shirt. I continued to move my lips against his as he pressed his hips into mine, the breath hitching in my throat as I suppressed a moan. With one of Chris' hand groping my chest from beneath my shirt, the other one moved the gifts from the face of the bed; the paper and plastic crinkling forced my eyes opened, not a second later his hand went limp against my breast, his lips disconnecting from mine as he glanced up. I followed his line of sight, seeing that it had landed on the pink bag above my head.

"What's in there?" he asked whilst reaching for the pale pink encasement. I quickly wriggled from beneath him, flipping myself onto my stomach as I reached from the bag, snatching it out of his reach. He looked at me with a shocked expression, his brows rising in suspicion. I looked back at him, rising one of my own brows in a response.

"Gifts." I answered. He gave me that 'I'm not stupid look' as he cocked his head to the side, smirking.

"Let me seem em'." He pressed, reaching for it. I quickly jumped from the bed, holding it out of his reach.

"No."

"Aya-"he drawled out, still smirking.

"Chris," I mimicked. "No."

**December 23**

"_So," _I listened to my father's voice from the safety of the living room where my Mom, Tanya, and I were decorating the Christmas tree and hanging the stockings on the mantle just under the television. I felt bad for Chris; my dad had assigned him to dinner duty with him, which meant being subjected to the ever boring and quite uncomfortable 'daughter speech', so far though, my father hand been gentle with him. _"I take it that you're takin' good care of my daughter, right?" _he asked seriously. I twirled the ornaments in my hand as I continued to listen to their conversation; my sister and mother stifled their giggles as Chris stammered his answer out. I couldn't help but giggle myself, my dad was always like this when it came to men dating his daughters, and we'd grown used to it by now. He never went through with anything he threatened them with. My sister looked over at me and threw her head back in quiet laugher as she hung another bulb on the tree, watching as the weight of the glass weighed the branch down.

"Is he taking care of you, Aya?" my mom asked, placing a hand on her hips. I almost forgot about her little 'talk', Chris would get that on New Years. My mom knew to get them when they were drunk, that way they'd spill everything single thing about them-selves, both good and bad. I had already assured her that Chris had nothing to hide, but, she doubted that; everyone has their secrets. Before I could answer in my own words, my sisters voice cut the thought, her voice hushed so the men in the other room couldn't hear.

"I'm sure he is mom." She smirked, stifling a giggle as she focused her attention back on the tree, hanging another ornament on its branches. "In more ways than one." My jaw dropped as I focused my attention on her, appalled that she would even be thinking of something like that. My mom stifled a laugh; I swear the two of them were the most immature people I'd ever met in my life.

"My god," I groaned silently. "You guys are disgusting."

"Oh stop it, Aya." My sister laughed again, moving to the other side of the tree, looking at me though the break in the branches. "Come on, spill it. How is it?" My pupils reduced to mere slits in my eyes as I glared at her, my nose wrinkling in disgust.

"Tanya, grow up." I spat, fluffing the leaves of the trees until they were presentable. "I'm not going to discuss that."

"Jesus, lighten up." She groaned, coming back around the tree to stand next to our mother, draping a skinny brown arm around her shoulder. "Aya," she whined, "This is what moms and sisters do. They dish about their lives to each other, stop being such a prude." There was no way I was getting out of this one, I looked over my shoulder and sighed, making sure that my father and Chris weren't listening in on the conversation; it was Chris I was worried about anyway…I just doubted my father would want to hear about any of this…ever.

"Fine," I gave in, smirking as I felt my cheeks burn red with embarrassment. "If your asking if he's well equipped then…yes." My sister squealed in delight at the newly learned information, clapping her hands over her mouth as her eyes grew wide.

"And?" she pressed, giddy as a child in a candy shop. "_How_ well equipped is he?" I looked down at the carpet beneath my feet and sighed, feeling my cheeks burn a darker shade of red as I answered.

It was after dinner that I pulled Chris into the bedroom; my mother, father, and sister had gone out to the car to get the gifts that they had brought with them, and my mother wanted to visit the elderly neighbor that they had met back when they visited during the summer. The only woman always asked about my dad, I think she wanted to steal him away from my mother; not that it would ever happen. "You're dad still scares me." Chris admitted as he closed the door behind us, but, not before he poked his head out of the door looking both ways, expecting my father to leap from the shadows at a moments notice. I giggled as I sat down on the bed, crossing my legs and placing my hands in my lap as I watched him retreat back into the bedroom; his hand rubbing the back of his semi-bald head as he walked towards me. He was extremely cute when he got nervous; his cheeks were flushed red with embarrassment. I reached to him, grabbing onto his hands as he sat down next to me on the bed.

"Aw. He's not that bad." I laughed, leaning in to catch his lips in a kiss, my hand resting on the back of his head as I played with the invisible strands of hair. Chris smiled and looked down at his lap before looking back up at me.

"Aya," he breathed out. "He told me that if I even looked at you in a certain way that'd he's castrate me and then feed it to the neighbor's dog." He admitted. I looked down at my own lap and laughed, I knew he wasn't being serious. "It's not funny, Aya. What if he's serious?"

"You're right, you're right." I said, trying to stifle my laughter as he looked at me with pessimistic eyes. "I'm sorry." I pulled him in for another kiss, his lips moving against mine lightly. "I won't let him. I promise." I mumbled against his lips.

"Promise?" he mumbled back, his hands gripping my hips though the black fabric of the little simple black dress that I was wearing.

"I promise." I reassured him, suppressing a moan as he gently pushed me down onto the bed. His hands resting on either side of my head as he hovered above me, straddling my waist. My hands rested on his hips as he looked down at me, my fingers looping in the belt loops. I loved this man more than anything in the world, my parents could see that. But, what kind of parents would they be if they didn't give him a hard time. I leaned up as he moved closer to me, lowering his body onto mine. My lips connected with the sensitive skin on his neck, my lips trailing along his jaw line as my fingers worked on the belt buckle that was secure around his waist.

"Aya," he breathed out, his breath already hollow and shallow with anticipation. My fingers continued to work at the belt buckle, finally getting it unclasped I worked at the button, my heart beating against my chest. "Aya, wait-"he breathed out, suppressing a moan as my fingers grazed against the lump that was forming in his jeans. I stopped and looked up at him, confused. Chris was never one to…and that's when I realized what was wrong, I smirked. "What-what about your parents?" he asked, fear coursing though those blue-green eyes of his. I leaned up, my fist grabbing the tie that was around his neck; yes, my mother requested that we dress formally for the dinner that he and my dad had worked so hard at. I pulled him down to me until our noses were touching, his eyes crossing as he tried to look me in the eyes.

"Chris, they went to visit Ms. Huntington." The creases of his mouth twitched; he remembered the last time they were there. "They won't be back for hours." I reassured him. That's all it took, that one simple explained and reassurance was all it took for the Chris I knew and loved to come back. It wasn't a second later that his hands were under my dress, pulling the matching black undergarments down my legs and tossing them to the side like a scrap of old fabric. His lips moved against mine in a sensual and sexy manner, his tongue running its course over my bottom lip, begging for entrance like it always did; and Chris wants…Chris gets. I his lips disconnected from mine as he hiked the dress up until it was at my waist, his hand finding its way between my legs. I moaned at the feel of fingers against flesh, his lips trailing up the side of my neck.

"Wait," the word left my mouth in a moan as my hands gripped his shoulders, his fingers toying with the bundle of nerves between my legs, the animalistic growls rising in my throat as my muscles clenched around those slender fingers of his. "Wait-"I breathed out again, "Chris," He looked up at me, slowly, the throbbing between my legs continued even though his hand was now resting on the bed next to my head. He looked worried, almost as if he had hurt me; he hadn't in the least.

"What?" he asked, "What's wrong?" I sat up, his body retreating from mine as I pulled the dress back down over my knees, even though it wasn't very long to begin with anyway.

"Just hold on," I held up a finger, trying to steady my breathing and finally remembering how to walk on two legs. "I have a surprise for you." He looked dumbfounded as he watched me shuffle towards the closet. I swear the amount of time it took me to find what I was looking for could have made anyone think that I had traveled to Narnia and back. In what felt like a lifetime later I emerged from the depths of the bottomless pit, carrying the pink bag in my hands. Chris' eyes seemed to light up as I sat in front of him, placing the bag between us. "Go ahead, open it."

His grew to the size of baseballs as his hand pulled the fabric from the bag; it was one of the weirdest contraptions I had ever laid eyes on. It was kinda like a bar with a canopy attached to it, but, it opened like a tent able to expose my curves, the tent like opening ending right at the bust line. It would be easy for Chris to remove, and oh look; it came with a free pair of under wear, matching the floral pink print. Chris held it up in front of him, taking a deep breath, lust pouring from his eyes as he tried to find words to explain whatever he was feeling; though, I don't think it was necessary for him to explain, you could clearly _see _it. "I cannot wait to see you in this." He breathed out, looking at the outfit then back over at me. I smirked as I stood up, gripping the hem of my dress with my hands.

"You won't have to wait that long." Just as I hiked it up to my thigh I heard the sound of the front door slamming shut. My eyes widened, almost reaching the size of Chris' as his eyes locked with mine; fear coursed though both of us. _"Chris? Aya?"_

"Shit." Chris and I hissed in unison. In record time the two of us composed ourselves; I snatched my underwear from the floor, quickly putting them back on as he zipped up and re-buttoned his pants, not to mention re-buckling them before we both quickly shuffled out of the room.

Chris and I were cuddling on the couch; hot chocolate filled both cups, simmering as we sipped it cautiously; not wanting to burn our tongues. He kissed the top of my head lovingly as we continued to watch _The Christmas Story_, that was one tradition that they Mraz's and the Redfield's shared in common, every Christmas that was the only movie that played in either of our homes. My dad smiled at the two of us as he got up from his spot on the other couch, saying that he had to use the bathroom.

"Dad!" I called as he began to walk towards the one that was in the hallway, he stopped and focused his attention on me. "Mom's taking a shower in that you. Use the one in our room." He gave me a thumbs up and thank you before hurrying off towards Chris and I's room. I snuggled in closer to Chris as he wrapped his arms around me tighter, holding me against his chest. Each of us was eager to go to bed tonight…shit. My blood ran cold as Chris and I looked at each other at the same time, worry racing though our eyes.

"Aya did you-"his shaky voice asked, referring to his present, inquiring if I had stashed it away somewhere.

"No, did yo-"the words couldn't have left my mouth soon enough. My dad's voice bellowed though the apartment, awakening my sister who had fallen asleep on the floor, a plate of gingerbread cookies next to her head. Chris and I both cursed unison untangling ourselves from one another as he came from the room, point in Chris' direction; if my dad had much lighter skin you would be able to see how red his face actually was, his eyes glaring daggers into the younger man, completely ignoring me…the one who bought that thing in the first place.

"You're sleepin' with me tonight, Chris." He warned, and so he did. Later that night, Chris found himself under my father's watchful eye which meant sleeping on the floor, between him and the coffee table. Poor Chris, but, it couldn't have been any better than what I was doing; sleeping squished between my sister and my mother…one a sleep talker the other a snorer. God, I couldn't wait until this Christmas was over…

**A/N: Wow! I actually reached twelve pages with this one! Hope you all liked it! Even though no zombies and no carnage was involved!**


End file.
